Imagination, is greater than what you thought (final)
by Zakary kadusumori dellarobia
Summary: This is it, the final part is here. You can all rest sound knowing you followed the story untill the end. When will we meet next? Time will tell in due time.


Imagination, Runs More Wild than You Thought.

Chapter 1: You act like i know what to call it!

I, Zakary, was walking to school. nothing special about today that was different than any other day. Me, Wisp, Shade, Dryad, Gnome, Jinn, Luna, Undine, and lastly Salamander. We always walked to school together. Well, i did most of the walking, they floated around me. Oh you don't know them? Well, lets me enlighten you, they are the Spirits of Mana. a religion i follow. Now unlike most people who know the religion, i will need to explain why this is. most people can only see one spirit. I am very special, i can see them all. i was chosen by the goddess to save the world and such. you know, the usual stuff. My initial spirit is Shade, the spirit of Darkness.

"ZAKARY!" shouted Wisp, " You need to get you head out of your butt. You know you can get somewhere with that girl. What was it, Rin Kagamine?"

"Yeah, but i just don't think she will accept me, you know, if it wasn't for this jacket i would be..." i tried to say, but i was interuped by the spirits vanishing without a trace.

"Yo, Zak!" I heard Rydia say.

I turn to see my friends Rydia, Emily, and Ren. my best human friends. "'Sup y'all!"

"So you gonna hit on my sister yet Z?" Ren asked.

"I don't know, i just don't think she will like me, Ya know? It is just, i am a coward when it comes to girls."

"Not trying won't get you anywhere either!" Emily said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, i know, but hey, i got you guys, so whats the nee-"

"Z, EVERYONE, knows you like her, just ask. The worst that can happen is you get a no."

"If everyone knew, then i would've had my answer by now Ren. Anywho, what about you two, Rydia, Ren. i hear you guys are going on a month now?"

As Ren starts blushing, "Yeah, we are doing well! Listen, we need to go. Have fun at the new school, mister math genius! You and the high schoolers, you have untill the end of first hour to ask her out or you might never get the chance."

"Yeah i know, but she is coming over here for summer, right?"

"Love to answer, no time. See you later. Come on girls."

As they get in the car, i watch them drive away. When the car dissapears from sight, the spirits re-appear.

"As i was saying, if i could show off my wings, i know she would love me! My dark, demon angel like wings. i could also fly to school."

"Zakary, you know you can't do that! Well, you could, but you know you shouldn't!" Luna said quickly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. But the last time i streached them out was a year ago! They are so sore." I complained, i really haven't, one whole year with them tucked away. Why? Because only me and the spirits know about them. Why don't my parents know? BECAUSE THEY ARE LUNATIC SCIENTISTS! If i tell them i can consider my self a new subject for them to test. "Ok, you all need to leave, the bus stop is up ahead. Can't have y'all seen. Later."

They all said their byes and vanished. Again i was with people i hate at this stop. So i just stay quiet and hope i don't need to hurt them. So, while i was standing there, waiting for the bus, a kid, Max, started talking to me. Brittney is a nice person but she is very quiet. She is so shy, that most of the time she won't respond to the teachers asking her to give an answer. She has no friends that i know of either.

"Zakary, right? can you walk with me to our first hour? I want to talk to you." Brittney asked.

"Um, sure! Untill then, you wanna talk now?"

"Ok, so, what are you doing your report on in Tivalab's? I am doing 'School Uniforms' i am against them. Most people are, but i thought it was an easy topic."

"I am doing Recombinant DNA. You know, the combining of DNA of different species. It is like, putting wings on people so they can fly."

"WOW, that sounds awesome! I would love wings. Just the freedom they would allow!"

"You have no idea."

"Why? Do you have wings and just don't tell anybody?"

"WHAT!? No, not what i meant!"

Thats when she giggled. Who'da thought that when someone so quiet laughs, it sounds, i don't know. It just makes me a bit happier. Maybe math can wait. Who wants to leave to be 'advanced' when i have people like Rydia, Ren, and now Brittany.

"You know Zak, i got all that."

I heard it! At least i know it went into my head. What happened? I didn't purposly think-

"You are very funny when you are confused!"

THERE, again. I know i heard it, just what was produsing it? Brittany? Are you in my head?

"Yeah, who else would be reading your thoughts right now?"

OH MY GOD, why, how, agh! Ok so is this what you wanted to talk about? You being able to read thoughts?

"Yeah, i like that song you have stuck in your head too. Ayakashi Night? Oh, and i know about your wings too.

Ok, well there goes that secret. well, little miss mind reader, the bus is here. lets go to hell- er, i mean school.

So we got on our bus, and what happens? we are sitting by each other just talking telepathically. Weird, yes. Awesome, HECK YEAH! So we "talked" about my wings, her ability, and why she was so quiet. It turns out she knew about her ability since she was super young, and because of it, she learned how to read really early. Also, she wouldn't talk because she was always listening. She said people always thought bad of her. I felt so sorry for her. When we got to school we actually started TALKING. Not in my head. (I will need to get used to that!) She is awesome! Soccer, goal keeper (my very same position), loves math. She was what i was really looking for, but I couldn't make a move without her knowing. and it wasn't going to be easy to surprise her either... i am at a loss. So i decided to think it. And amazingly i got no responce. I went to say it out loud, but she stopped me by kissing me right then and there.

Dazzed "Woah! So i can take that as a yes huh?"

"Nope, i just kissed you for nothing. Of course it is a yes." She said softly.

"Alrighty then. so, uh, i'ma head to the counseling office to cancel my transfer to highschool, ok? Good. see you soon!"

I went off to the counseling office. shocker. I asked mrs. Yezam if i had to go to the school or if i could stay.

"You want to stay here instead of go to a school where you being smart is average? If that is what you want then i will not stop you, but tell me now so i can make the call."

I nodded to show it was what i wanted. i was planning to stay and make it part of my ploy to get Rin, but now, Brittany was in her place. Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. It wasn't that i didn't like Rin anymore though. It was that Brittany fit the position better.

Chapter 2: Still building up.

So, i am stuck here in this middle school. I hope they still want me here. Anyway, i am staying, Brittney and me are dating (who'da thought it was that easy?), and she can read my mind. Normal stuff, with someone like her, i might be able to do my job that is saving the world. although, i might want to get a bigger party, maybe me and her could find others like us-.

"ZAK!" Mmud shouted, "What is the answer for the 2nd time?" I forgot i am in class now. Let's see, the answer to 12-13(14+15)X= 365. "The answer is 1!"

"That wasn't so hard, now was it Zak? I was worried for a second. Now, Sarah..." Phew, thank goodness. Ok, so, back to finding more like me and Brittney, maybe i should come up with a nick name for her, that'd be, ZAK! FOCUS! Now, Brittney could read a few minds, maybe see if she picks up anything. I should be the one to confront them though, her "not talking to people" thing prevents her from convincing them. Hey, maybe i could meet another person with wings! No, too convenient. Hm, my brother might though. UGH, i hate that guy, Kristian, he always tries to be better then me. him and his long golden brown hair. I haven't seen him in a while though. Thank god.

"Zak, are you lost in your head or something? Turn off the lights please." Mmud asked. Apparently i am not good at paying attention when i get lost in my own head. I wonder how many times he asked... So i turned off the lights and continued to think.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

First hour is now over, not so bad for my math class. Now, it's Spanish though, what a drag. Well, i made my way across the hall to Namhluk's class. Don't ask me where all these messed up names came from, good luck pronouncing it though.

"Como se dice la cama en ingles Zakary?" Namhluk asked.

Have i mentioned i hate spanish? No? Well, I HATE SPANISH! "Couch?"

"Zak, it's bed. Study more!"

"Okay, okay, i might." Well, that class never goes well. I can never tell you the answers, but i seem to pass it with ease. WTH?! Anyway, i head to lunch. Guess who i recently found out is there? If you guessed Brittney, *party music* congrats! You were right. Me and her sat there at a table. Just me and her though, no one sits with her. Well, i do now, but, reggardless. We sit there silent to others, and talking in our heads. Still difficult to get a grip on.

"So, i have an idea, how about we find others like us, you know, mutants."

"Hm. That sounds interesting but, they won't just tell us that they're mutants. It's like you just spreading your wings here and now, it won't happen."

"Thats why you read their thoughts, if you pick up anything strange, they might be special like us."

"I can tell you of one person. Hannah Strife. She has controll of elements. You know, fire, water, earth and air, but she is always with Melania Dlopoel. From what i can tell, she is mortal, but skilled in history and how to plan out things. Not mutantly special though."

"Okay, maybe you can send her a thought say: "Meet me at Tivalab's class, alone. I won't hurt you, i have a proposition for you." Thats not too bad is it?"

"Hm... it might work. Don't you think she'll freak out with a voice in her head?"

"Probably, but, we need others, reggardless of what might happen."

"Okay. Lunch is over, see you later."

"Bye bye."

Chapter 3: Hannah Strife the elementalist

"So, will you help us?" I asked Hannah.

"You just randomly ask me if i have powers, i give no answer, you have Brittney here put thoughts into my head for 'proof' and you supposedly have WINGS, and you still just assume i have elemental powers, but i should join you?" She pointed out.

"well, when you put it that way." I was taken aback, no one ever made me feel stupid like that. "still, i am sure you can help us!"

"YOU STILL HAVE NO PROOF! you could be revealing this to some random person who'll sell you out to make a quick buck. ever think of that?"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND TRUST ME!"

"woah... i thought you were quiet, and then this happens. well, i do have powers, but, i still don't see why you need me."

"we need you, because you have potiental, like us, i don't normally play this card, but, i was created to save the world, i'll need help. A mind reader, and a guy with wings, won't do much. You, you can controll the freaking elements, thats powerful."

"flattery will get you everywhere. fine, i'm in, but, if you are looking for special people, get my friend too. she can see into the future slightly. she doesn't have controll over it though. she is also a telepath. she can move things. she can also fly using that power."

"sweet! that seems amazing. i won't fly alone then. anyway, welcome. i think we should get a nickname. our group and all. hm." the bell rang and we realized we were all late. "CRAP, sorry girls, lets get to class."

Chapter 4: The rest of the school day. BORING.

Fun, time to go to gym. i HATE gym after lunch. well, we ran, we jumped, and we wasted energy for a while. we showered, and we left, if you want details, you are a perv. well, fourth hour came along. Tivalab's class. i was now next to Brittney. me and her worked on our papers. hers on class uniforms and mine on recombinant DNA. fifth hour. lets see, it was social studies. man, i hate that too. i can't even tell you what i did. i think i dosed off in the back like i always do. I still pass it, but i don't stay awake in it.

Chapter 5: That last chapter was short now that i look at it.

Well, i found, WE ARE BLIND. It turns out, all of us live in the same park. Hannah and Melania get driven to school, and me and Britt (like the nickname?) ride the bus, obviously. So, we met up at the park in the back of the trailor park. "Hey, do any of you mind me taking my shirt off so i can let my wings out?" They all looked at me like i was crazy. But no one said i couldn't. So, i took off my shirt, it felt so good to let my wings spread out. My wings popped at each joint. It was so nice to feel them out. I wasn't out of practice, so i flew up! I was making circles, and landed after about, ten minutes? When i landed, i saw my shirt was torn in the back. It was about long enough- oh.

"We thought, since you shirtless is a little weird, that you can have your wings out through the holes in the back." Melania bosted. It's like she had the idea and is bragging.

"Yeah, thanks." I put my shirt on. I wonder what they talked about while i was up there. Almost enough to ask, but no. So we talked about how we were going to do this. We are going to leave on the weekend. Yay, 2 more days of school. Then we will say we are going to have to leave our parents. I will fly, and Melania will make the rest of them fly. "We'll need weapons."

"Okay, my dad is a black smith, so he'll have weapons at his workshop." Britt said. I just realized, i haven't actually heard her say anything since the first time. It had always been in my head. Still weird.

"I'll take a staff or rod" Hannah said.

"Give me a sword. I don't care what kind. I want a shield too, if you can." Melania said.

"Alright, i'll get them Friday. I will have myself a few daggers. Untill then, i will see you guys tomorrow."

Chapter 6: Weekend. Week's end. The end of normality.

"The best place to check is probably the place, thing, or person who is labeled on my wings. Here, look." *ITEX CORP. PROPERTY* "I am no one's property... but what ever Itex is, i want them or it, dead or gone.

"Itex? thats the name under my foot." Hannah said confuzzled.

"Mine is labeled on my neck" Melania posted.

"It's on the back of my left leg. Britt said.

"Okay, we are all "owned" by Itex, who wants to google? No one? Fine, i'll do it." We went to my house, and i got on the computer to google Itex, the moment i hit enter, my mom walked in.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"I heard the name somewhere, i want to know what it is. Lets see, it is a company that is part of illegal activity such as EXPIREMENTS ON PEOPLE?"

"Zakary Kadusumori Dellarobia, i love you, but, i now need to do this." She pulled a knife out?! I jumped up and ran out. Melania had the sword she got at my mom the moment she was outside.

My mom looked at me and said: "Good job Zak. But if you don't kill me now, i will kill you later." THIS WAS MY MOM, threatening to kill me if i let her live? I looked at Melania, and shook my head. I turned and said, bye mom. Melania killed her. I saw before i was attacked that Itex was located somewhere in england, no address. Covienient. So, us in the U.S. had to fly ALLLLLLLLLL the way to England. Fun and tireing. I hope i am strong enough to get there. Wish me luck.

Chapter 7: The hunt for Itex. should i tell them about the spirits?

So, while we were getting something to eat at a resturant i can't tell you about, i decided to tell them about my religion. How the spirits are always with me, about them all. i had them all show up, and saw that Melania is able to see Luna, Hannah could see Jinn, and Britt could see Wisp. It's weird, the girl i am dating has the opposite spirit as me.

While we were eating, i realized, we are broke. I looked around and told them i was broke. i hadn't thought of it.

"I will handle it." Brittney thought.

Oh great, the mind reader is going to take over. Why do i think this will end badly? Because there isn't anything that can go well from reading minds. Unless she can conrtoll them too. I would hope she wouldn't do that to us.

"Okay, here is the bill for your meal." The waiter said.

"What do you mean, you said you'd pay the bill for us, remember?" Brittney said in the guys head.

"Oh, what am i doing, sorry kids, i will pay this for you, you may leave now."

"Great job Britt. Now, lets get out of here before he realizes what he is doing."

Chapter 8: Flying again. tireing still.

You know, flying for many miles, easy. Flying for hundreds to thousands of miles, yeah, not as easy. But, with Jinn out to help me fly easier, it helps. Now, if i could just-

"ZAK! Is he a friend of yours?" Melania questioned scared.

"Huh? Oh, that guy, hm. GAH! KRISTIAN?" A guy, my looks, but long, golden brown hair, down past his shoulder blades, and black dragon-like wings?

"Hello Zak, how have you been?" Kristian shouted.

"Get out of here Kristian!"

"What, can't even great me nicely?"

"No! Why would i ever greet you nicely?"

"I am your brother maybe? I would think that a good reason."

"Shows what you know!" I snapped.

"Well, care to see if i can still beat you in a fight? I am curious."

"To the ground then!" So, my anger towards my brother sent me reeling into a rage to prove i am better.

"Okay, get your swords out. I take after you in impatience." Kristian said in an almost, i don't know, impatient way?

I snarled "You'll regret this!" In my fury, i summoned two swords, one in each hand. The Oblivion in my right, a Keyblade, black as true darkness, and the Oathkeeper in my left, a Keyblade, radiant with light. "Now i will show you what weilding a keyblade correctly shows as!"

"You can be such a drag." Kristian said un-amused.

"SHUT UP!" I struck with my swords quick. Swing after swing. I was going to injure him. He always fatigued easily, so he can't keep avoiding my attacks at this rate.

"Are you done yet?"

Still, he sounds so calm! I guess where i have gotten faster, he has gotten more stamina. "Why, won't, you, DIE!"

"Oh, you are looking to kill me? Well, i guess i should return the favor." He summoned a blade of his own. He stopped both my blades, his saber is large, about one and a half time the size of either of my blades. "Like it? I call it, Spirit Slayer." His blade, it had all the spirits, but, they were all almost, dead looking.

"How dare you! You mustn't show the spirits like that! The goddess will-"

"Will what? Remove me from existance? That pittiful tree goddess won't help you at all!" How dare he. Acting like she is nothing. "Here, to prove it, i might just go and cut this tree down, just to prove the uselessness of her 'existance.'"

"What? Don't you know? The island is lost to all mortal beings. You should know this."

"What about me is 'Mortal'? You and i are demons, forged by human hands. You and i, we can see this island, we can become greater than this 'goddess'. Especially if she is but a mere tree."

"Zak, can we leave now?" Melania complained.

"Uh, yeah." I put away my swords. ( i get that "putting them away" is un-spawing them but you get it.) "Kristian, just leave the island alone. You have no purpose to find it. Do me a favor, just leave us alone. Alright?"

"You make it seem so easy. Fine, we'll part ways for now. But expect our paths to cross again." Kristian said. He then flew off. Don't know where, but it wasn't where we were headed.

"Lets go, i am already impatient. You taking longer doesn't help." Melania is too impatient, i thought i was bad but her! My gosh! Anyway, we had lift off. We were flying again. My wings didn't get a good resting time, so now they hurt. You know, you try to rest then you need to move and you feel worse? Yeah, thats me and my wings right now. Reggardless, we made it in a record time. Faster then any reccorded time! I think.

Chapter 9: Itex. The Big Bad Company!

"This is the company?!" Hannah asked enraged.

"Apparently. This is a dissapointment." Brittney said.

"Well, who wants a burger?" i asked. It was McDonald's. The address it showed was right here. We are all confused. "Well, lets go in. We might as well try to see if it is. the worst that can happen is we are right."

"Well, thats reasuring." Melania complained.

We went right in. Seemed normal until they saw us. You'd think we had a bomb or something, because they all freaked out, told customers to leave immediatly.

"Y-you all, why are you back here?" The man at the front asked.

"We haven't ever been here before, you idiot." I said a little harshly now that i think of it.

"You are not here to kill us? Well, um, this is awkward then."

"I never said we weren't here to kill you."

"Uh..."

Perfect, i now seem perfectly mean. That was a little far. but, we're here to destroy itex, so i am not wrong. "Hey, listen. I want to know why the address for Itex. came up as this place."

"This is Itex, thats why. Now, you might want to leave." He said it as if he had an edge. In an instant, i turned and bolted the door shut. I also ran right at the guy, only to be stopped by a bigger man. He was covered in fur, head to toe. He looked at me smug.

"Hey 626, 730, 120 and 627, how are you all?" This man asked. "I am your worst nightmare's minion. aka, a nightmare in it's own. I am labeled as an 'Eraser' instead of a number. Why? because we are mass produced. Now, enough of the formalities. Die!"

I had my weapons out in a flash and had him dead before he had time to think for a moment of his next move. When i say i am fast, i don't lie.

"ZAK!" Brittney shouted.

I turned to find them pitted against 2 more Erasers. Hannah had one trapped in a veil of water, and Melania was playing with the other one, making him jump around like a doll. Brittney wasn't shouting for her, but-.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" one bit me! A third one bit me in my thigh. I felt the power turn on and i had the oblivion in his throat in seconds. MAN THAT HURTS!

They are all dead now. 2 minutes which felt like 2 hours, 4 dead, not any of my team hurt. Oh wait, i am. CRAP!

Chapter 10: We mutate. Mutating mutants, wonderful.

"Zak, why aren't you in pain? Weren't you bitten by the Eraser?" Hannah questioned.

"If i knew, i'd tell you. I guess i just don't feel non-lethal pain. Thats all i got." I said dumbly.

"Well, aren't you descriptive!" Melania said.

"Well, lets just move on. I say we check out ever nic and cranny for something special. Got it? Good, now go!" No one moved. "Please?" Oh, now they decide to look. They need to learn that being in the middle of the building that might have people that'll kill us in moments, doesn't always require my manners.

As they were checking, i looked at my leg. Believe it or not (which you should believe if you have actually read up to this point) there wasn't even a scratch! After that little discovery, i apparently sat on something. Wanna know why? A FREAKING HOLE APPEARED IN THE FLOOR! We went in, like all mutant kids would do, and we realized that Hannah glows in the dark. If thats not weird, you are really good at lying to your self. Now, being the paranoid person i am, i brought gloves. Why? It might get cold. This, is a cold damp place, so I put on my gloves.

"Hannah, why are you glowing?" i asked.

"No idea, never done it before." She replied. "Whats with the gloves weirdo?"

"You know, when you get frost bite..." i started. So, what does she do, she starts a small fire. I forgot she can controll elements for that moment.

"Hey, Zak?" Brittney asked.

"Hey what?"

"Why are you the only guy in the group?"

Hm, i never noticed it. Why am i the only special guy? Theres no way out of the whole world that i am the only one. Why was i the only one we found at the school? I wouldn't have acted any different if this group was all guys. Except i wouldn't be hitting on the guys. I hit on Brittney every so often, just because i like her smile.

"You know, i really don't know. Maybe he is a pervert who wants to travel with bunches of girls." Hannah said smug.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny Hannah. So funny even, i forgot to laugh."

"Is that the best you have? Come on! I have heard better remarks from a dead flame!"

"Trust me, he has worse, he just cares enough not to say them." Brittney said.

It's weird, still not used to having other special people. So, her knowing i have worse is almost scary.

"Uh... thanks for that un-reasuring comment Britt... that really changed the moo-" She stopped when Melania put her hand over Hannah's mouth.

Chapter 11: SHHH BE QUIET!

"Guys, i know someone will be down there. It's just a doctor, but he is watching the door, waiting for us specifically. He has a gun. Zak, can you summon a shield or something?" Melania asked and informed.

"Not that easy. Only the swords." I said.

"I can make a fire snake to distract him. Then i can just shoot fire at him directly." Hannah said.

"Good. Lets do that." A guy from the top stair said.

"Oh, look, another victim for us. Hannah, would you like- " The guy from the bottom step had the gun to my head.

"Now, would you all like to come down nicely without any problems." Gun-guy said.

"You know, i really don't like guns. They are a cowards tool." I said. Then I summoned the Oathkeeper. The other guy had moved and had Brittney. I put it away.

We were thrown into dog cages. Of all things. Now Melania won't shut it because she is "being treated like an animal" and it is a disgrace. Me and Britt have been "talking" for a while. She can tell that they are going to perform tests on us all. Making us run mazes like mice looking for cheese.

"Zak, why did we go looking for trouble? We could've just stayed home, maybe, gotten a little better with each other, but we decided to find out why we are special. Just promise me, after all this, we go home, and live safely."

"I promise, you will be safe after all this."

"Thats not what i asked of you!"

"Thats what i am going to promise."

"Hmph. you're next." A big burly-like Eraser pointed at Brittney.

"NO! I am!" I shouted at him.

"Doesn't matter to me, but she will have to go, you know."

"I don't care, the longer she won't have to be hurt the better." So, he took my cage to the room down the hall. I got the destinct smell of ammonia and sulfer. Man, it stunk to high heaven. As he set me down, i realized he opened the cage. The first thing he said was the other room was set up to blow up, if i made a wrong move, they'd all die. I couldn't afford to fail at sensing a bluff, so i followed orders. I was told to summon my weapons. So, i did. My Oathkeeper and my Oblivion. Funny story, i have these because i am chosen by the Spirits of Mana. Since they can't always be there (like right now) i have these to help keep me safe. Sharper and harder than any steel known to man, but it litterally can't hurt me.

"626, i want you to kill the other person at the end of the room. 1317, kill him if you want to eat today. 626, what you will recieve is, you stay alive for a few more minutes, or maybe, We'll let Brittney live." A white coat. Evil scientists in white coats. If they weren't evil, they'd be cool in their trench coats.

And so, i fought not for me, but for Brittney's safety.

Chapter 12: You know, not all mutants are a success.

1317 was a girl, looked a little deformed, but turned to look at me. She had nails longer then large daggers. Probably sharper too. So, i started. I don't play around if someone is at stake. So, i had taken a swing and sliced through all her nails in the first try. I tripped her and pointed the Oathkeeper at her neck.

"What are you waiting for, kill her! She is of no use to us anymore. Unless, Brittney is less important then this girl." White coat one said. Theres only one, but if more show up.

"Shut up! Why should i kill a helpless person? Do you even have a heart?" I yelled at the guy.

"What, kill Brittney? If you say so." As he looked away, i threw my oathkeeper at the glass and he stopped as the blade sliced through the glass and litterally cut some hair. He looked at me scared.

"T-thankyou 626." The girl said. I held out my hand to help her up. She looked at white coat one and took my offer up. She stood a bit behind me.

"My name is Zakary, most people call me Zak. Do you have a name?"

"I am 1317. I never came up with my own name."

"How does Raina sound?"

"I-it sounds beautiful!" I felt good. Now, i got my oathkeeper thrown at me. I caught it with ease.

The white coat (one) said, "Well, she is useless to you. She doesn't even have her claws anymore."

"You think i care? Raina is still alive, has feelings. Now, i passed your stupid test. Now, leave me and my friends alone. Raina gets her own cage with us. "

"Who do you think you are, you don't tell me what i do and don't do. I will put 1317 in your cage, but you are going to keep working untill i say otherwise. Work well, and i won't make anyone else go through any of this."

"One condition, treat everyone in there with better treatment. Give them food, act like they are your guest, and i will do almost everything. I refuse to kill."

"Fine. expirements 1317 and-"

"Use their names!"

"The people in there will be treated with care. Damian take, Raina, in 626's cage back with the others. Treat them all with care."

Chapter 13: I did work. and work. oh, and work.

Over these numerious tasks, surviving a sword fight, explaining the powerful wings i have, proving that my wings are powerful. I was finaly sent back. I saw, they listened! Everyone looked happy. Or, as happy as 4 mutant teenagers can look when locked in 4 average looking cages. The white coats (one and two) were leading me to Brittney's cage, and told me i had to share with her. Not bad, but still a little weird. I went to sleep easily. When you have a tiring day like i did (i did more then what i just said, but i am too tired to tell them all) then you'd pass out in seconds of not moving.

I woke up and found Brittney comfortable under my arm. So, she moved my arm, and had it over her, and fell asleep that way? Well, it is a small cage. Whatever. So, i woke up everyone and noticed an extra cage. I saw she had bones of creatures scattered about her cage.

"Who are you, and why are you surrounded in bones?"

"I am expirement 999, i call myself Coal. Coal Andyson." She said.

"Well, what about the bones?"

"I am a Necromancer. I can see dead people, and interact with them, and revive them. If i so choose." Coal said.

"Interesting. Are you looking to escape?"

"I wouldn't mind leaving this disturbed place." She answered.

"Well, welcome to my little flock."

"Who said i wanted to go with you?" She said.

"Hm, because you want to escape, we are leaving now. Are you in or out?"

"Alright. Fine, i will go with you all. Don't think i like you yet."

"I never asked you to like me. Hannah, mind getting us out of these cages?"

"Hmmmmmmm i am still sleeping." Hannah grumbled.

"Okay, you sleep while we wait for you to be the reason we escape. Take your time." I said.

"Hm... UGH! Fine." Then she melted all the cages. So easy to escape when you have someone who can melt almost anything with a flame!

"Time to make our escape." I said. and started toward the doors.

Chapter 14: The Great Escape!

We were walking. Out in the open, just walking out of the building.

-Are we really just going to walk right out of the building? That just seems like it's not going to happen easily.- Brittney sent into my head. From now on, "-" will be "sent into my head and me sending back". Got it memorized?

-Well, it seems to be working. Just keep vigilant about other thoughts being sent around. Alright?-

-Yeah, sure.-

So we got out, we saw the screwed up McDonalds and no one was there yet, it was like no one had seen anything had happened. So, we walked out, found a field, and took off. Even Coal stayed with us and was flying with Melania's telepathy. I will say one thing, i have never seen such a boring escape. While we were flying we realized that it was starting to break as dawn. We flew for hours. We decided to make a stop at a mountain home. It seemed empty, so we walked right in. It was empty of people, but stocked with food. We ate untill we were all full. Left in a hurry when we heard a car pull up. We flew for a while more, our plan was to go back home. I would live with someone. But, while flying over seas, we noticed an island. We thought all at the same time, lets live there!

"So, this island, why is it just a gigantic door?" Coal asked.

"No real idea. Maybe this is a special door?" Hannah questioned.

"Well, if my "Mana" speach is right, it says, "The door will open when Chaos and Cosmos, reborn as human siblings, meet at this place." I said.

"Well, that seems like it won't happen." Brittney said.

"Well, it would if me and my brother worked hard enough." There, why did something tell me he would show up. Kristian is back.

"Kristian, do you want to relive what happened before?" I snarled.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Zakary Kadusumori Dellahrobia, do you really think i want to fight right now? I just want to go to the "world of mana." And it takes you and me to open the door to the mana lands. Topple, Specifically." Kristian explained

"Topple? I heard the heretic hunters were there looking for the sacrifice. The last woman that could keep the Mana Goddess alive for 3 more life times!"

"Well, want to go see brother Cosmos?"

"Fine, but we go seperate ways the moment we are done. Deal?"

"Okay Zak. I will make my leave the moment we enter Topple."

"So, we open it by being here right? Why isn't it open then?" I asked.

"It's because we haven't said the Introlude Of The Goddess."

"Okay together now."

Me and Kristian recited together: "In the begining the world was Void. Then the goddess appeared. In her left hand, she held the light of hope, and in her right, the Sword of Mana. The goddess summoned spirits to assist in the creation of life. Finally to maintain peace, the Goddess cast away the sacred sword. It is said the sword rusted the moment it left her hand. The goddess then transformed herself into a great tree that would sustain and watch over the world. A mystical power guards the sanctuary where the tree stands to this day..."

As we recited the last lines, the door creaked open. We say nothing. Just black, but curiosity killed everyone as we all stepped in.

Chapter 15: Topple, the town of the ancients.

I like this place, it's a nice change from modern day cities. This is a nice little town, more like a village though, theres a shop, an Inn, and a few houses. Three houses. Topple, i like this place. Wait, i have already said that. Well, another thing i have noticed, i attract weird girls. A girl in a green full body robe, long Blonde hair, and carrying a staff ran up to me. She hid behind me like i was her guard. I also noticed, where there is someone running, there is something chasing them. I see three bulky looking guys in weird armor. It looked to be made of a leather type material, but it was made looking weird. Their head peices, have a red dot where their face is, and it's an ugly brown. Two of them were dressed this way, one was dressed in the same look, but a type of Turquoise instead of brown, still looked stupid.

"Hey kid, get out of the way, or we'll kill you." One of the brown armored guys said.

"You know, you look like you are going to hurt her, what'd she do?" I asked.

"She has done heinous crimes against the Dark Lord, and his kingdom! How do you not know? This is Heliena! The dangerious priestess!" The turquoise one informed me.

I looked at Heliena behind me. "You know, she doesn't look so bad if she is hiding behind someone. She looks to be 14 or 15, what 'crimes' could she have done?"

"Boy, don't make me kill you and your friends, you must be out of the way, or you all die." The last one said.

I stood there looking at them with my best 'try to kill me, i dare you' face.

"You must not care for your lives." The turquoise one said.

They started moving in on me and my group. I looked at the turquoise one and said "Are you the little leader of you three?"

"No, i am a spell caster!" He boasted.

Oh, wait, how can you cast?"

"Ah, do you know of, spirits? Wait, why am i answering you! Kill them now!"

As they moved in, Raina and Heliena stood back, as me, Hannah, Melania, and even Coal started our attack. The looks on their faces (that i imagined. You know, masks) were amazingly funny. We won of course, we didn't kill them, they fled. The cowards. So, after that little skirmish, i turned to Heliena, who was sitting on the ground looking relieved.

"So, wheres our thankyou?" i asked as a joke.

"Why would i thankyou, i didn't ask for help." She said completely straight.

"Well, i'll just have to kill you then." i also said as a joke.

"Woah woah woah, wait! please don't!" Heliena said a little worried.

"I was joking. So, where are you headed?" i asked.

"Don't scare me like that! I am really just trying to stay alive. So, you got room for another girl?"

"Okay, i never realized i was gathering a bunch of girls. Okay!"

"Well, am i still aloud to join?"

"Fine, as long as you can pull your weight."

"I can do that. As you know, i am Heliena, and, you all are?"

"I am Zak, the girl with the long brown hair and looking so innocent is Brittney, the blonde is Hannah, her friend with the shortish brown hair is Melania, the evil looking girl is Coal, the short girl hiding behind me is Raina. She has had a bad expirence with people." She looked around at everyone, and sort of nodded like she got it.

"Okay." She said like she was still trying to make connections.

"So, these crimes of your's. What did you actually do?" Hannah asked out of no where.

"I did nothing but run away from the prison they had me in. Because my parents died, they took me and my brother and put us in a show. What we did, kill monsters, or be killed. It was simple untill they got bigger monsters. So, i ran away. My brother decided to stay. Something about pride of a fight, or something stupid like that. So, by choice, he stayed." Heliena explained.

"Well, great to know. Welcome to the Flock!" I said!

"When were we 'The Flock'?" Melania asked.

"Just now. So, lets go do something."

"Well, i was on my way to Wendel. I was going to meet my master, Cibba, there." Heliena said.

"Well, might as well. We have no other missions right now."

Chapter 16: The way to Wendel.

So, we talked with random people in Topple trying to find a way to Wendel. Most of them said "It's too dangerious to go. Stay here where you're safe!" But, one person finaly told us and we have to go to the Batmo Cave. It is up a large hill, but otherwise easily accesable.

"So Zak," Heliena started.

"So, what?"

"Why are you traveling with me? Why did you help me without any thing in return?"

"I don't know. I felt like helping. Thats it really."

"Right, not to get with a random pretty girl at all right?"

"Well, i won't deny that you are cute, but that wasn't the reason i helped, i know whats it's like to be not liked. Your case is defferent, but i still know what you went through. So i helped you because i felt like i was helping someone not be like me."

"Oh."

"Guys, the name is right. This cave is infested with bats." Hannah warned.

"Okay, kill anything lethal toward us." I told them.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Brittney said. Before we left, everyone got their spirit to help them fight. So now Britt can use Wisp's power of the light to hurt monsters. Not alot of people use the spirits, just me, Heliena (she has Luna), and Brittney.

As we were almost finished with this cave, we saw something block the light at the end of the corridor. It had to be big to block the big hole thats the exit of the cave. Oh, no. A giant Batmo. Well, this will be fun. I imagine boss music playing in my head. So, it flew around the giant opening in the cave, then i was following it. I was charging with Shade as it swerved quickly. I flew almost face first into the wall. I almost stopped, but not in enough time. I still hit the wall, not as hard as it could've been though.

"Nice Zak!" Melania yelled.

"I don't see you hitting it!" I shouted back. Thats when Britt decided to kill it with Wisp's powerfull attack. I felt stupid, and by the look on Melania's face, she did too. Epic boss one, dead! Only... who knows to go! After that little battle, we left the cave, and continued down to the beach toward Wendel. The girls all freaked when they saw the "beautiful beach" as the girls called it, so we stayed there a bit. I got sun burned. So i was sore for a bit before we finally arrived at Wendel.

Chapter 17: Wendel, Spiritual city.

As we walked in, we got the looks like we were outlaws in a city where we have the highest bid over our heads.

"So, Heliena, where do we need to go?" Coal asked.

"It's all the way in the back. In the city's temple." Heliena told us.

"Okay, no stops, i feel like i am being watched." Brittney said. Yes, spoken. I know, who would've thought she actually can speak. So we walked all the way to the back of the city. If you think you'd get lost you'd be wrong. It is just a straight walk to the back. It is a little of a walk, but it is a city, not a town like Topple. The whole way we felt like everyone saw everything we did, And all we did was walk and talk like normal people! As we made our way to the entrance, we were greated by a short man, had messed up hair, looked like a hobo in a nice robe.

"Master Cibba! Great to see you again." Heliena said joyed.

"Ah, Heliena. I see you have friends to travel with you now. So, only one can go with you. The rest i'll take with me to Menos." Cibba said.

"Wait, we just get here, and we have to leave?" Hannah asked.

"Did she not inform you? She is to go to Menos, but has to go through a cave to get there. To further her spirit. She must go with a friend though incase she gets hurt and can't get back to try again." Cibba explained.

"I want Zak to go with me." Heliena said.

"Um, Britt, mind if i go with her?" I asked Brittney.

"Fine, but Heliena, you make any move on him, i don't care if you further your spirit, i'll make you feel pain that you can't imagine!" Brittney said with a growl almost.

"O-okay Britt." Heliena said a little startled.

So, me and Heliena started to leave the Temple so we could get to the cave, when we heard something fly overhead. It was huge, and had the symbol of the Dark Lord. It was a Helmet completely black but has green hair out the sides. I was asuming that it was like a portrait of Dark Lord.

"An airship! We need to get out of here, he'll be looking for me!" Heliena said, almost like she was scared.

"Fine fine, go go go!" We turned and already saw soldiers making their way toward us. We were surrounded by hundreds of them. As i went to attack and take them all out, i saw him. The face on the airship. Dark Lord.

"Ah, Heliena Lovegood. Good to see you again. I see knocking you off a bridge can't even kill you. It's good it didn't though, i need something you have." He said so calm.

"You won't get anything but the taste of my blade!" I shouted at him.

"You, you are a face i don't reconize, if you can fight at all, you can't be from here. Who are you?" He asked me.

"I am Zakary Kadusumory Dellahrobia! I am going to make you pay for crimes against this land. Taking children and forcing them to fight for other's entertainment."

"Tsk tsk. Zakary, i see Heliena got to you. I want to see you fight my elite men. Kill them, and i'll take you with me. Grab the girl." Three men went to grab Heliena but she started her attack on them, as she turned, she was blasted with a spell. She was out cold. I saw 17 men walking up to me. They had glittering armor. I could tell they were special, one way or the other. I had my Oathkeeper out and i was armed. They all looked surprised. They still tried to charge me. So, i got my Oblivion and took 2 down in one strike. I turned quick to get another one. I jumped back over the other two attempting to charge me, i was behind one that was alive, not anymore. 13 left. I threw my Oathkeeper in a way i practiced, it spun and struck 6 of them, i ran struck down another 2 before i caught my Oathkeeper and threw it again to strike the last 5. I stood waiting as my keyblade returned, and vanished.

"Impressive. Take the boy too." Dark Lord said. I turned to attempt to strike, but forgot my blades aren't in my hands as i get hit on the head and pass out.

Chapter 18: The Airship and our choise.

"Hey!" I shouted as i woke up. I saw i wasn't alone. There was a woman and i saw Heliena on the other side of the room.

"Ah, you are alive, that is good." The woman said. "Dark Lord's guards definitly didn't handle you with any care."

I went to move, and felt everthing in my being, pop at once. I felt every bit of life in me flow out for a second. After my quick recovery from that, i could speak. "Who are you?"

"I am Marley, the maid of this place." She answered politely.

"Why are you here?" I managed.

"I am the maid i just said that, but i am also a prisoner, basically."

"Why don't you run with us?"

"I am a prisoner. Do you listen at all boy?" I passed back out.

*new play view* -Heliena-

I woke up scared i remember being hit so i'd pass out, and then Zak playing hero for a short time, so, where am i?

"Ah, hello there little miss. I am Marley, the maid. Hopefully you listen better than the boy on the other side of the room." The woman said. I looked over, to see Zak out cold on another bed. I forced myself up, i went and checked on him. He was beat up brutaly. Then guards walked in. I saw Dark Lord, A man with orange hair, and 3 of the guards. I looked at Zak, unmoving. I took my best "I am hurt, but will kill you if you hurt me or him" look.

"No worries girl, we are checking to see how you both are. We could have been a little easier with the boy, but he fought back, he'll make a good soldier when i am done with him." Dark Lord said.

"Ah, but it'd be easier to kill them both now!" The orange haired man said.

"Julius, shh. The boy will be my servant, escape, or die." Dark Lord mumbled

"You won't hurt him anymore!" I shouted at them both.

"Well, it seems you have a connection with this boy, well, one condition will set you both free, tell me where the rest of your clan is." Dark Lord asked.

"Never! I'd rather die!" I shouted with a snarl.

"That can be arranged!" Julius said playfully.

"Okay, but for now, you two rest, you have a big night tonight." Dark Lord said as he walked out. Marley followed. As it got quiet, Julius started talking.

"Okay girl, i don't care what befalls you or the boy. I want the key to the sanctuary!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me little girl! The key that unlocks the source of life, the key to the mana goddess!"

"It's a myth! How can i have the key to something that doesn't exist?" He looked down, mumbling something, then i was hit with a ball of dark mana. "OUCH!" I shouted. I then hit me, not litterally, but i remembered my pendant. It always did have some special properties to it. Just then Cibba, Brittney, and the rest of the Flock was there.

"Heliena! come with us!" Brittney shouted.

"Take this and keep it safe!" I shouted back, throwing my pendant at Brittney. She caught it.

"Mana brat! I knew you had it! Give it to me little girl!" Julius shouted. Brittney was then hit with a powerfull ball of mana like i was, she however being outside the airship, ment one thing, falling. Cibba was gone, so was Julius, i assumed Cibba took him else where. But everyone else was falling. I hope Melania can act in this situation! I couldn't leave Zak, so i waited for him to wake, but fell asleep myself.

*new play view* -Zak- Chapter 19: The air ship, not in the sky.

I woke up again, i felt a little better but still not my best. I didn't see Marley around, but i saw Heliena asleep in her bed still, man, she can sleep.

"Hey, Heliena, time to get up!" I shouted from across the room.

She woke up a little slugish. "It's about time you woke up." She said, then yawned.

"And yet, i am the one to wake you up."

"Anyway, we have to get this ship on the ground, now."

"Fine, lets just walk through the locked door, oh wait, it's locked!"

"Well, lets look around. There might be a way out!"

"Sure, if you think that'll do anything." And we started looking around. We looked around for about 10 minutes and found a book. It read: We like clothes, and where we keep them. It made no sence untill we found out the closet had a door behind the clothes. Why didn't we think of that?

"See i told you there would be something!" Heliena bragged.

"Yeah yeah..." So when we walked out, we saw guards. Being as they don't have ways to call Dark Lord, i hope, we decided to kill them. We walked around for a while until we finaly arrived to the engine room. I went to go attack it, the engine, and i felt an aura, like an aura of mana! That means something is useing mana, so what-

"ZAK!" Heliena shouted. I turned to find a robot like monster starting to move. It got up and looked at both of us. We heard a loud screach and it shot missiles at us! I hit both of them with my swords and they both split apart. Heliena shot a sphere of Luna's power at it. I followed the orb and struck it hard with both of my blades at once. It definitly took the strike hard. It started shaking and crumbled. I felt the aura fade. I could now destroy the engine. I felt Shade's power build as i unleashed a powerful dark shot, i used my Oblivion, and hit the orb, combining them both for one fatal strike! We felt the ship start to fall. I ran out and saw a window, you know, i sometimes forget i have 13 1/2 foot wings on my back. I grabbed Heliena and held her tight as i jumped through the window. Now thousands of feet from the ground, he weight threw off my balance and we started falling. I could stop from falling fast, but we were going to hit the ground, and it wasn't going to be a nice landing.

Chapter 20: Menos, city lost to the desert.

When we landed, we hit hard. Heliena passed out from the impact. I knew she was alive because she still had a pulse and was breathing. She was going to wake up with something broken though. I think i hurt my wing too. I can't move it so i'd guess i broke a bone in it. Great. So, i forced it back into the position tucked on my back, it hurt like a *bleep*. I picked up Heliena and started walking. I saw weird creatures, like pink bunnies, snakes. I eventually found that i was close to a desert. I had to walk through it to find something. I had to camp out in a cave i found. The night was filled with more creatures then i can handle with Heliena out for the count. So, i had to try to sleep, i couldn't do it. After the night calmed down, i went on, i eventually found a town. wait, A TOWN! Finally! I walked in, everyone saw how badly we must've looked, as i walked in, i said, "Help, please." and then i passed out.

I woke up with my wing feeling better. I felt like i had been pampered like a king, i didn't like it. I got up and saw Heliena on a bed across the room. She looked fine, but her arm was in a cast. I felt bad for letting her get hurt so bad. Thats when the door opened. I saw Brittney walk in slowly.

"ZAK!" She shouted as she ran and hugged me.

"Hey, Heliena is sleeping, lets head outside." I whispered. We walked out and she hugged me again. You'd think i died and came back alive or something.

"Zak, what took you so long?" Coal asked.

"We had a little problem with escaping the ship, but we're fine."

"That sure doesn't look 'fine' to me." Raina pointed out.

"Well, i probably sprained my wing, it'll be better in a week or so. Heliena will probably not be able to move her arm for a month or two." I said.

"Well, lets go." Hannah said.

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

"We are going to leave to find that Dark Lord." Melania said.

"What about Heliena?"

"You said yourself that she won't be able to move her arm, she will only be a liability." Hannah said.

"Even so, we can't leave her behind!" I said, my voice raising a little.

"He loves her, you ignorant people should know that." Kristian said, decending from the sky. Why does he always show up at the most inconvient times?

"Kristian, i thought we were going to go our seperate ways?" I said.

"Zak, you didn't deny it!" Kristian said.

"So? I love everyone i am traveling with!"

"Thats not what i ment, you ignorant idiot!"

"What is it you want?!"

"I am here do disrupt your little reunion here. So, what if i were to take your friends?"

"No one will go with you!"

"So? I didn't mean willingly." He said as he started decending faster aiming right at Brittney. She sent an orb of Wisp power right at his face. Man i hope that hurt.

"ARG! Fine, I'll be back, i will promise you that." He said as he flew away.

"Don't come back!" I shouted. I knew he was going to return, but i still wanted him to go away. "So, who is paying for a night at the inn? Wait, where are we exactly?"

"We found out the name of this place is Menos. This city was thought of as 'a lost city' because when the forest scortched, the rest of the world thought this city went with it." Melania explained.

"Well, i bet the rooms are cheap then."

"Well, lets call it a night. We'll get Heliena tomorrow." Hannah said, walking to the inn.

"I'll go get Heliena and bring her with us, in case Kristian decides to make an appearence tonight." I said. Brittney looked at me weird, and walked off with Melania. So, i walked in and saw Heliena awake.

"They don't like me." She said.

"No, no! I swear they don't." I said, trying to convince her.

"Zak, they were going to leave me if you hadn't said something."

"I know, but i won't leave anyone behind, if they leave me for it, fine. But i won't leave them."

"Okay, but i am only going because you still want me there." She said tiredly and held up her arms, basically asking me to carry her. So i walked over and carefully picked her up, she had already fell back asleep. I took her to the inn, placed her in the room with the girl, and went to my room.

Chapter 21: Party of two.

I woke up and found a note on the door. It read: "We thought that you'd be better off without us. We left and went home." It was signed by everyone except Heliena. Even Brittney left me. I went into the other room and saw Heliena sitting up. She looked at me.

"They hate me, i told you." She said. I didn't know how to respond. So, i walked over and gave her a hand up. She stood and started talking again.

"So, are we going to move on?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you know where we need to go?

"We need to go to Jadd. It's a city south of here. it's really far down, which is why no one leaves or comes here."

"Okay. Lets go." So we left the city of Menos. We prepaired with plenty of water and food to last us the trip. Even though i never said it, we have always been eating, it is just too much work to say all the time. We entered another part of the desert. We walked around for a while, we ran into many animals looking to kill us. We tested how good Heliena is with her staff, she works fine, but she isn't used to using her off hand to fight. I attempted to move my wing, i did, but it hurt still. Hurt too much to fly still. We kept going, and going, and going. We finaly arrived at a cave. Inside it, we found a freaking giant floating head!

"Zak! Are we going to fight it?" Heliena asked.

"Yeah, it's blocking the door!" So we ran and attacked. I was still quick and flawless, but Heliena was having problems fending off the snakes it was spawning. I was running frantically killing snakes so Heliena was safe, and trying to kill the head. It eventually ended in the head losing. Heliena was fine, and i was out of breath. Jinn helped me out a little, but not much. When i got my breath, we moved on into the next room. We saw an hourglass. It was almost out of sand on top, we also saw a woman on the ground, a harp in her hand. She looked up at us, started crying and fell over.

"Zak! I think she died." Heliena said as she started running to her.

"Oh, crap." I said, as i followed. She wasn't dead yet! Thats when things went wrong.

"MOM!" A guy said as he ran to her. I also saw Dark Lord walk in.

"Zak, Heliena, You crash my ship, refise to join me, and then kill my mother!

"We didn't kill her! We walked in here and saw her fall! We haven't even touched her!" I said.

"Did you kill the head out there?" The other man asked.

"Yes, we were on our way-" Heliena started to say when the other man said:

"Murderers! You killed the creature she linked herself to!" He said.

"So, you and him are brothers?" I asked Dark Lord.

"I shouldn't give you an answer, but yes, we are related. Half brothers to be exact. Devious, what shall i do with these two?"

"Don't touch them, i will kill them myself." Devious said. He teleported away, taking his mothers body.

"You heard him, go!" Then we were teleported to, my guess as, Jadd.

Chapter 22: Jadd. City, Ruled by Devious.

Ugh, why is it every time we enter a new city, people always give us new looks? Well, i won't get too mad, we did just fall from the sky.

"Hey, whats wrong with kids falling from the sky?" I asked. They all kind of looked at us, shrugged their shoulders, and went off on what they did. I felt a little rude, but at the same time, i was almost laughing at how that worked. We walked up to one of the men.

"Excuse me, do you know where Devious is?"

"Kids, are you on buisness with him? If not, i suggest you stay away from him." He replied.

"Okay, well we are looking for him. He asked for us." I answered the man.

"Well, he is in the manor. Kids, i suggest you know how to fight, or atleast have her arm fixed." He looked at Heliena. Heliena sort of half jumped at him, and freaked him out. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me, we'll deal." She said.

"O-okay." He stuttered.

We started to head toward the manor and got stopped by a random girl.

"Hey, do you people want to buy something?" She said a little "too happy" for Heliena.

"No, why don't you go away!" Heliena said a little un-joy like. Evil mode activate. As the girl walked away, we started walking again.

"Well, way to make us look like bad guys Joy." I said, waiting for her to snap again.

"Don't call me Joy." She said.

"Okay Joy." I said again.

"Don't call me Joy!" She said louder. I was so tempted to say it again, but thats when we arrived at the front door of the manor. As we walked in, i was expecting and evil manor, filled to the brim with creatures ready to kill us, but was let down when i saw it looking nice, clean, and maids every where. One of the maids looked at us, she looked joyed to see us.

"Hi, are you here to meet Devious?" She asked in a skippy-peachy voice. I could tell, i would hate this place.

"Yes, please tell us how to get to him." I ordered.

"Well, he is just up the stairs, you might need to fight him, he stormed off, so good luck with him." She replied.

"Thankyou." I said, as we walked off. We walked up, and then up more, and finaly came to his room. We walked in to find him walking into another room. He saw us, and walked in. So, we followed. I hope it's not a trap. It was a huge room. He looked at the door, and it freaking vanished!

"So, you came." Devious said.

"No, we are here selling cookies." I said sarcastically.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME BOY!" He shouted.

"Well, don't ask stupid questions then." I said, just to annoy him.

"Listen, i am going to kill you, in my mothers sake." Devious said.

"You are going to try." Heliena clarified.

"No, you will both-"

"Walk away fine, and leave you dead!" I said.

"You know what, i am done with you both, die!" He shouted!

Chapter 23: Devious, Demon of Water.

Well, as all battles start, the guys always try to power up, unlike in the stupid tv shows, i decided to try to attack while he was powering up. That was the stupidest idea i had. His transformation thrust me all the way back into a wall. Which, hurts a sprained wing, not fully healed. Worst of all, he mumbled an old, ancient text, it is said weird, but it means: "Spin." And heres why that makes sence, the floor started to rotate.

"Woah, this will get dizzying." I said as i started moving with the floor. If only i could still move my wings.

"Zak, can you start flying to ignore the floor?" Heliena asked.

"You know, thats a great idea! It's not like i hadn't thought of that!" I said sarcasticly.

"Well, sorry!"

"Now, withness the power of a fully realized demon boy!" Devious said with a weird gurgly voice.

"What ever, why don't you just drop dead?" I said as i ran at him, but fell. The floor is still moving.

"HA, you really are an idiot. I should've let Dark Lord kill you, you waste my time." Devios boasted.

"You know Devious, i can kill you in one strike right now." I said, being as deceptive as possable.

"There is no way, you'd have to be able to stand, and then get to me, to even try to strike me." He looked a little scared, but tried really hard to conceal it.

"Well, i just might have to show you then." I said, almost evily trying to scare him.

"B-boy, you can't scare me." He said backing off a little. The floor also started to slow down.

"Are you sure? You sure sound like you are scared." I unfolded my wings, it hurt like a living... but i unfolded them all the way, and Devious broke.

"Okay, okay. Lets see this move." He said, not scared at all.

"Your loss Devious, i didn't want to kill you." I started at him, forcing my wings to allow me off the ground, i'll tell you how much it hurt later. I swung at him with the Oblivion, slicing through 3 limbs. Three arms, out of many, but still. I continued, slicing him into many chunks, untill he batted me away. I couldn't hold my weight after that, and had to force a landing.

"Pittiful child, is that all you-" He was interrupted.

"No, but i had to leave you open." I said, watching him in pain.

"I got his body frozen, He won't move until i do." Heliena said, from behind him.

"Got it, so, wheres all that mighy demon power you were bragging about two seconds ago?" I looked him straight in his eyes.

"I, will, kill you both!" He snarled.

"I don't need one move to do it, i needed 12 seconds for her Stop spell to take place. So, i have a question for you, do you fear death?" I asked.

"Of, course not, you can't, kill, me anyway." He struggled to say.

"Well, tell him i said 'Hi', alright?" I took both my swords, and sliced straight through his head, watching all the blood ozze from his now limp, dead body. The floor stoped moving, the door appeared, and Devious became his old, human like self again. Thats when another man showed up. He looked like a jester clown.

"Ah, you got me one of the brothers, thankyou Zakary, Heliena." The man said.

"Um, may i ask who you are?" Heliena asked him.

"I am Death. Or really, the collector of souls. They make a good dinner."

"H-hello there Death." I managed to studder.

"No worries my boy, your soul insn't quite ready. You and Joy over here are going to live to see the next day. Especially since you got me this lovely specimen." Death told us with an evil, blissful smile.

"Please, don't call me Joy." Heliena asked.

"Fine, fine, i guess you two may go. Try to get Dark Lord next." He said in an echo as he vanished, along with Devious' body.

"Well, he said he makes a meal, i say we get some food too." I suggested.

"I can eat, i mean, it's been a while." Heliena said.

"Good, i hope somewhere here serves 2 hungry teens." I said as a joke.

"Well, do you have money?" Heliena asked as we walked out of the spinning room.

"No, but Devious does." I said as i found his stash of cash on his desk. I looked around for any more, but there was only the closet and the desk. So, i left. Heliena folowed. I realized the door makes and eerie click as it shuts.

Chapter 24: What left, never was gone. *new play view. (Brittney)*

I heard the click of the door as Zak walked out. I waited a few seconds and then exited the closet. Everyone followed.

"Well, we were going to get to Zak before we fought, but he doesn't seem too need us." I said, dissapointed.

"Trust me Britt, he thinks you are safe, thats what he wanted, right?" Melania asked.

"Yeah, he promised me he'd make sure i was safe, but i want to make sure he is safe in return. I just want to stay with him again."

"Well, if we go to him now, he might freak out. We need to wait 'till Heliena is with Cibba, then we make our run with Zak. Then we can go home." Hannah reminded me. A bite to eat was a nice idea, i thought as my stomach also told me, time to eat.

"Okay, he has left the building. His thoughts say so." I told everyone. "So, do we want to eat here, or try to find a different place in town for us?"

"Well, i say we eat here at the rich guy's place." Coal said, already crouching in a corner from hunger. It wasn't that long since we last ate, but we are growing teens. I guess it makes a difference.

"Raina, what do you want?" Hannah asked.

"I want to see Zak again, but if we are waiting for the right moment, then lets eat here." She said, super quiet.

"Well, it's settled, we eat here, if they have the right place." Melania said with a small jump. We all started toward the door. When it opened, the creek of the door was as scary as it was before. We walked out and started talking with one of the ladies who worked there. She told us that the food court was in the back of the building, it was free for anyone who walked in. Devious normally had to agree, but since he was now dead, it was just free game. I can't tell you the last time i eat so well! The food was all delicious. So we ate 'till our hearts were content, and then we remembered, we were supposed to be following Zak. We had lost track of the time, we had been there for 6 hours! Time to play 'catch up.'

Chapter 25: MT. Illusia, mountain surrounded in illusions.

*new play view- Zak*

So, we ate and were gone in a half hour tops. We were headed toward some mythical mountain. Illusia or something. It supposedly was linked to the pathway to Granz castle. Thats where we need to go to find Dark Lord. Then we kill him and move on in life, my promise will be done. I could then go home. I could hopefully see Britt again. I don't know what would go on after i got back, concerning the death of my parents, but i'd figure something out.

"Zak, you are spacing off again." Heliena said, interrupting my thoughts. "And we are here. The only thing we need to do is walk in, but you were so spaced out, you were about to walk into the side of the mountain." I looked infront of me, and saw the face of the mountain, i litterally almost face planted right into it.

"Er... Thanks." I managed to studder. "If you said anything else, i probably didn't hear it."

"I know. Lets just go in, don't die. I need a little healing in the rare case of me getting hurt." Heliena said smug.

"Oh, you don't need me for fighting? Last i checked i was the one to kill Devious!" I retaliated.

"But who froze him to make it easy for you?" I stopped. She had me there. "See? I told you."

"What ever." That was all i could say? I am losing my edge.

"Come on, i can't be dragging you around, keep up or be left behind."

"Last i checked, you asked to join me!"

"Obviously, i should've done it the other way around."

"Well, this place isn't going to be a nice play ground, just carry your weight, and i'll carry mine."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I just can't win with you, can i?"

"Nope, lets go." She said as we walked in, thats when things got weird. I felt an incredibly strong mana pocket. It actually made me stop walking. I quickly started up again, so Joy wouldn't start up again. But this was alot of excess mana. Dryad mana to be specific. Even if you can't sence mana like i can, you can tell the life takes this place over with ease. We walked in to see a flourish of life. Plants rule this place, as both creatures and normal over-sized plants. This place was polluted with Dryad mana.

"Well, i don't know how to handle a bunch of moving, killing plants. But i suppose two swords through their stems will do just fine." I said. I really don't know how to handle this, i have never seen such an abundance of one specific mana type in one place. Wait, DUH! Freaking fire.

"Salamander!" I called. Before he even showed up, the plants seemed to screach at the mentioning of 'Salamander.' I must've done something right.

"Zak, it's been a while. You almost never call me. I know you are a shade, but you can call me more then once a year you know..." Salamander said extatic and then gradually faded.

"You float with me to school daily." I reminded him. The plants were freaking out.

"Yeah yeah, just don't make this a boring fight." He vanished and i felt the power of fire course through me. I got my Oblivion out and saw it had a faint red glow, just as i thought, it was now imbued with the power of flame. The plants started becoming agressive towards us. They were trying to hold me down, and just got incinerated from the flame i was emitting. Heliena was fighting them off, just not as easy as i was. I was litterally walking and destroying smaller ones by walking. The slightly bigger plants i did have to swing. I got most of them killed, and then went over and killed the ones attacking Heliena.

"So Joy, am i really that useless." I asked finishing the last ones attacking us.

"Don't call me Joy, Zak. I will admit, that was a nice little trick you did, but you wouldn't have pulled it off with out Salamander. I was holding my own with out a cheesy little trick such as that." She said, not looking at me at all.

"Well, lets move forward then. I'll use my 'cheesy tricks' and you handle everything else. I might let you get a kill or two."

"Oh, i'll get a kill alright, weather it's a plant or not though." She muttered to herself.

"Well, the next part of this mountain is on the other side of the room, shall we move on, or do you want to continue to hang back?" I said, waiting for her to snap, that would be a show.

"Lets go, i will muddle through. Just don't leave me behind. These plants are creeping everywhere." Is it just me, or did she seem to break a little. Not the way i'd hoped. Dang, i need to get better people skills. So, we moved on, killed more plants, moved on, killed more plants. It was just a repetitive cycle untill the exit was blocked by giant vines. We attacked it, but everytime we cut any of it away, it instantly grew back. Even setting it on fire, it would just extinguish. So, we looked and saw another open area. We went that way.

As we walked in, we saw a statue covered in vines, this was a pristine statue, it was forged very well, looks like the Mana Goddess, or how it is shown in ancient texts. It is forged from pure gold. I would love to take this statue with me, but pure gold would be a little bit to heavy for me. As we continued past it, i saw a person in the distance, or maybe a shadow? I can't tell, and my vision never fails me. We got closer untill it turned around.

"Ah, you two again. The heretic girl and her big bad fighter." The man said. He was completely purple, had star-like sparkles for eyes, and when he started talking, Heliena started backing off. I already don't like this man, to put such fear into a someone.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" I shouted at him.

"Zakary Kadusumori Dellarobia, you can't tell me you don't know of me? I am Julius, well, his shadow." I knew there was a reason i couldn't tell.

"I don't care who you are, the only thing you should be is dead. No one should have such fear toward one man." I stepped forward, and the shadow steped back. Great, i just broke my own rule.

"Listen Zak, in this state, i can't kill you the way i want. Just play with my little friend here and try not to die before i can." Julius' shadow said as it vanished in a whirlpool of darkness. I want to be able to do that, that was freaking cool! But, as always, we can't just walk out of a place nicely. A giant plant creature came at us. Heliena snapped out of her trance and started at it, her arm was better apparently as she used her staff in her main hand. If she is already better, then... i can fly!

"I have the one you can't reach!" I said as i spread my wings, feeling the joints pop. I felt alive as i took off. My weapons felt amazing in my hands while i was flying. I looked right at the orb that was perched atop the tree growing out of this creature. I flew right at it, blades ready. I struck it, and time seemed to freeze. The orb send a shock wave through my blades, and sent me reeling. Heliena was still attacking away at the creature it's self but that can't kill it. I think. I threw my oathkeeper at the legs of the beast. Heliena caught it instead. She threw aside her staff and started swinging. I would've freaked out if it was someone i hadn't just been traveling with for about a month, but i guess she is fine at using weapons. She looked like a pro. Enough of her, my turn. I took hold of my Oblivion a little stronger, and felt the power of mana that i have flow through me and my sword. I flew right at the orb, and instead i took out the tree trunk that held it up. The creature let out a horrifying screech and ran back. It ran into another plant. And i mean IN TO another plant, it like, combined it's self with it, then the plant came alive and started attacking us. I looked at this huge beast. It actually looks friendly untill you realize, it's trying to kill you. I looked down at Heliena and gave her a smirk. I flew at it and it blasted me with Dryad mana power. I folded in my wings as i hit the top of the cave. I fell and unfolded my wings again. I will say, that hurt, but it have fallen from the sky and lived with a sprained wing. I'll live. I looked at Heliena as she was swinging at the plant where the other one went in, she was tearing it up. I have to give her props. Then things got really weird, the creature seemed to die, but a girl walked out. She looked like a human girl, no older that 12, but she also looked part plant.

"Hey, are you going to try to kill us?" I asked her from my little perch.

"No, i am happy you killed that monster. It was like my prison." She looked a little new at moving, for she fell.

"Well, you are more than welcome to follow us untill you find a better place to reside." I told her.

"Okay, i go by Makenna." Makenna told us. She really isn't shy about saying what she wants to say. I like this girl already. Finally, someone i won't have at my throat. Maybe.

Chapter 26: Granz Castle, Home of Dark Lord.

"So, do you know the way out of here?" I looked at Makenna and waited for her to lead the way out.

"Sure, it's just through some vines." She said. She said it in a tone that said, "Are you an idiot?"

"Well, lead the way please." Heliena moved to the side.

"Wow, feel good Makenna, she doesn't normally do that so easily." Heliena looked at me with those evil, yet quite beautiful eyes of hers. Gah, what am i saying? I am with Brittney. But, Heliena is here, she isn't. And Britt left me to go home. I don't know. So, she led us back to those vines that wouldn't cut, burn, or break. She looked at it, and it moved aside. Of freaking course. As we walked out, the creatures, normal ones i bid you, looked at us and sort of backed off. Is this Makenna girl really that bad? We continued down the sort of road-like path, and we saw weird jelly like creatures. They were red, really ugly. Thats coming from a winged boy... None of you say anything. Or think it, Brittney might hear it. I wonder what she is doing... Anywho, as we continued down this trail more, we were able to see the castle, and even a nice looking bridge.

"This is where i fell after my escape." Heliena refused to get close to the bridge.

"Heliena, come here, we'll fly over it, okay? I looked at her, and saw she really didn't want to go back. I guess this is the time when how little i care for people can come into play. I flew at Heliena and grabbed her at her waist. She obviously kicked, and screatched, and tried to hit me with her staff, but i got her over the bridge. Makenna walked over it and looked at us weird.

"You two are really weird." She said like, 'no freaking duh.' Heliena looked like she wanted to kill me. I have Dark Lord after me witch! What now?

"Heliena, lets go." I told her, i looked her in the eyes for this one, i needed to seem strict.

"You need to know this, mister 'not scary at all,' my brother Jason is there. I will save him, so he can watch as we kill Dark Lord. I am sure he will want to be free too, but if he wanted to be free immediately, i am sure he would be by now." She looked at me, and was almost sad looking. Why? Ask someone who'd know. As we walked up to the door of the building, Joy looked over at a rusted gate. I walked to it, and cut it clean with the Oathkeeper. This is my off hand weapon. So that is saying it's really weak. I looked at Joy, and she wasn't behind me that way. I turned back and saw she was all the way down and Makenna was with her. Dang those girls.

"WAIT UP!" I shouted at them.

Chapter 27: Jason, The knight, or staff, or sword, or, or, or...

As we walked down the long corridor we saw one of those guards. You know, the stupid outfitted ones? Yep, those idiots. He was inside one of the cells. I guess Dark Lord will even lock up his own people. So, we got to the cage and saw that he wasn't the only one there. There was a guy in a full body red armor outfit, and another guy, who was in a green tunic, almost like Heliena's.

"Jason, stop acting like this ploy will get you out, it hasn't worked since i escaped, and it still won't." Heliena said at the gate.

"I don't care, it might've. And besides, it's fun." The guard said. Thats when the guard became a kid, maybe a year older at the most. He had short brown hair, he was maybe 5"4' like me, and he doesn't look too strong, lastly, he is in a green tunic, i am sencing a pattern. The green tunic must meen priest or something.

"So, who are these two?" Jason asked.

"This here is Zak, he has helped me get back here, and wants to kill Dark Lord. This little girl is Makenna. She is a mage with the power of Dryad. She isn't shy about saying whats on her mind though. Heliena explained. Well, she obviously isn't scared of explaining things either. The other two looked up at us, like we were going to save the world. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"These three are going to kill Dark Lord!" The red one said almost chocking on laughter.

"Thats the best joke i've heard since Heliena left!" The green one scoffed.

Heliena looked at both of them and they both freaked out and stopped laughing. That in turn, made me start to laugh. She looked at me, but not in a scary way, almost like she was going to laugh.

"So Zak, what makes you think you can stop Dark Lord's rule?" Jason looked at me like i was going to get killed by him.

"I am me, i want him dead, so i'll make it happen." I looked into his eyes, i saw nothing in return but my reflection.

"Well, Zak, i think thats not enough. You will need me. I know what the Dark Lord can, and can't, do. He is weak to distance attacks, so you with fists and no swords won't do. You need a bow, or some major magic power." He said. Then he looked stupid. "I shouldn't have said that, now i won't get out." I opened the cage by slicing through the bars, the other two ran out ASAP, and Jason looked at me before leaving his cell. "Thanks."

"I wasn't going to leave you, even if you hadn't said anything. Heliena wanted to travel here to save you and kill Dark Lord, you were priority though." I looked at him, and gave a very cheesy smile. He looked at me, but gave a small smirk.

"Well, one thing you should know, i can become anything, or anyone." He became a sword, then a staff, then he was me, then Joy, then Makenna, then Dark Lord. He can do it very rapidly too.

"Thats going to work well. You can be one of the guards, and escort us to the residing place of Dark Lord. Wait, if you can morph, why didn't you just become a mouse or something, and then crawl out?" I asked.

"I never wanted to escape like that, i wanted to be one of them and learn all i could." He responded.

"Good answer. Lets go." Heliena looked at him, then me, and then at the exit.

"This, is when our story starts it's ending!" I said to Heliena. She looked at me, a little sad, but then she looked forward again. This will be it. The final stop before i go home.

Chapter 28: The way to Dark Lord.

"This is so boring." Jason was not very extatic about all the walking in uniform. He had to look scary and mean, even if he was in a full body costume. He had to walk like them, talk like them, and blend. He wasn't into it at all. I can't say being a "prisoner" was anymore fun though. Heliena looked bored to death, Makenna kept pointing out "pretty" things. Makenna even started singing some song. "Nugget, biscut, nugget in a biscut." And she said that repetitively. The guards all looked at us weird, but we continued on. We eventually came to a golden door. This door had a symbol of a bird on it. I would say it was 10 times larger than any normal bird. I looked at it long and hard. I knew i had seen this somewhere before. It was a smart bird, super large, and had the capabilities of a final form magic knight. Have i mentioned it's huge compared to any normal man? I think i did. We stood there looking at the door untill one of the guards walked up.

"Hey, need help new one?" She asked nicely.

"Uh, yes please." Jason managed to studder.

"No, he has this under controll, you should just let us go." I said. I wanted to have fun with this.

"Keep quiet kid. You are going to see Dark Lord, you should be honored to have this chance." She snapped at me. "Okay, the door opens to the name to this bird. If you don't know it, you must be one of two things. A fraud, or you are very forgetfull. By the looks on these kids faces, i can't be sure about the first one. It's "Roc." The moment she said it, i heard the door *click* as it was now able to be opened. We pushed through the door.

"Thankyou." Jason said to the guard. We closed the door behind us and heard the click again.

"Well, now we must make our way to Dark Lord. Everyone ready?" I asked. Jason left his uniform mode, and became his self. Well, atleast the form he takes most often according to Heliena. For all i know, he could not have a form thats his own. We were all free of or restraints and got our weapons. We all looked at each other and we all looked really fierce. I took lead as i started searching this room. The room had bookshelves fill with books. Only one stood out. I picked it up and read it's title out loud.

"The legacy of Dark Lord. This is the story of Stroud," I started, "This man is attempting to build a world where mana is not even a memory. His main goal after the loss of his mother was the eradicate all of the Mana Tribe. A group of people who live in harmony with mana, and is said to be able to contact the goddess herself. There were 4 people to escape the defeat of the Mana Tribe. A girl and her brother escaped for a short time, but got captured while they were sleeping in their home, and a pair of twins that share a name. The twins were created by the tribe to be the guards of the tribe. They were a success, but they were too young to stop Dark Lord at the time. It is said that the twins, during the invasion, were sent into another dimension. Thats why they were never found. The Dark Lord secceded in destroying the tribe. The kid siblings were retained and forced to fight for their lives in an arena. The girl found her way out during one of the battles and is thought to have died by the hands of Dark Lord on a bridge. Her body thrown into a lake miles below the bridge. The boy willing stayed in the arena and is the best slave fighter Granz Castle has ever seen as of when this was written." Jason gave a sly grin as i read that part. "With the Mana Tribe gone for all but the boy, Dark Lord has no problems with making the world mana free. Hiw second goal is to find the mana tree and revive his mother. She was murdered at the hands of the mana tribe. For true revenge, he will use what killed his mother, to revive her. He has yet to discover where the goddess in her current form resides." That was the end of his ambitions. The rest was about his life, what he did to all the Mana Tribe. Stuff that if i read it, i might get hurt by someone here.

"Well Zak, it seems you were forged by our tribe. Are you okay?" Heliena asked.

"Yeah, i'll live. And i'll feel alot better with the dark idiot dead." I said with a bit of anger dipped in the words i spoke. "I wonder if Kristian knows his true nature."

"I bet he knows he was forged, just not by the tribe yet." Heliena said.

"Well, I know now." A shadow in the corner said. It was obviously Kristian, i don't feel mad at him though. Normally just the sight of him makes me want to kill anything or anyone in my path to killing him. This time, i feel sorry for him.

"Kristian, shall we work as a team and kill the man who killed our true parents?"

"I shall work with you, this one time brother, after this is over, we shall split and become the enemies that we were." Kristian looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"Fine. I can't guarentee what happens after we walk out that door though."

"I am fine with death. I won't die your friend though." Kristian was serious.

"By all means. We will win enemies, or die enemies." I started a smile. It deminished when i saw the look of Kristian.

"One thing, we can't touch Dark Lord untill we kill his pet. It's a good thing we know loads about birds." Kristian was so calm, but i know he was a little bit scared. I can sense that we all are. The pet is a bird. No! It can't be a Roc, those don't even exist!

Chapter 29: The Roc, Unforgiven!

I walked out the door. It was nice to be outside again. But at the same time, if i am outside, things bigger than what could be inside are out here. We turned a corner, and at the top of stairs was Dark Lord.

"Boys, I thought that you were going to kill me. I wish you luck." He said. I looked at Kristian, and we both had our keyblades out. In my main hand, is my Oblivion, in Kris' off hand, was the very same Oblivion. We took a charge at him. Flawlessly, we jumped in complete unison, and hit him hard. I even heard him grunt trying to survive the strike. He ran back after the hit. I saw he entered some aura. This is going to end bad. Me and Kristian both spread our wings and flew at him. I threw my Keyblade at him, and it bounced back. A barrier. We took a hard turn in opposite directions. The Roc had appeared.

"Go, Unforgiven, destroy these children who try to hurt your master!" Dark Lord shouted. I guess the bird's name is Unforgiven.

"Whats with the stupid name for the Roc?" Kristian shouted at Dark Lord.

"It was the name i gave it the day my mother died! It was named after the acts of the Mana Tribe!" Dark Lord shouted as he walked back laughing. Me and Kristian made our way toward the bird. Our flight speed is at a rate faster than the fastest thing Earth has worldly known. At least that of the fastest plane. I think more, but that might just be me exadurating. We each had our blades out and ready to kill this bird. We were opposite in our swords. I had the Oblivion in my main-hand, and Oathkeeper in my off-hand. Kristian had the Oathkeeper in his main-hand, and Oblivion in his off-hand. We were in perfect sync. The bird flew down into striking range for those on the ground, not that they moved. They were hiding, trying to not be 'Roc food.' Me and Kristian flew around it fast, it was easily confused. It looked and tried to attack. No matter where it went, the one it went after dodged easily. Me and Kristian landed a fury of attacks at both the front and back. This thing couldn't keep up with us. I flew back and so did Kristian.

"Ready? This is it!" I shouted at Kris.

"Together now!" Kristian shouted.

"ZANTETSUKEN!" We shouted at the same time. We flew forward and used our most powerfull strike. A dual Zantetsuken. This would sever any bonds to life this creature has! I flew through the beast and Kristian was now behind me. The head of Unforgivable fell to the ground. Me and Kristian looked up and started at Dark Lord.

Chapter 30: Stroud, The Dark Lord.

We flew right at Dark Lord. I saw how fear can corrupt a man as he ran away. As we got to the place where he was, i dropped to the ground. Kristian looked at me stupidly, but he saw my point and landed as well. It was a pride thing as to why we landed. It was to make everything even with him. If we killed him with our flight advantage, it wouldn't seem right. I want to kill him and prove i am better at the same standards he has.

"So, the boys who lived, have come to die." Dark Lord said.

"No, if we die here, you are following us to hell." Kristian said, anger in his voice.

"So, if you kill me, what next?" He asked.

"We'll go home, and let this world be ruled by the people. What becomes of this world after we leave isn't our problem." Kristian said quickly. I was starting to like this place, all the nice sights. I think i might stay here. Wait, Brittney. Hm.

"Zakary, you don't seem to agree with him. Is that what you really want?"

"That isn't any of your buisness." I snapped at him.

"What, i can't know your plans before you die?"

"You act like we are going to die." I started yelling at him. Heliena, Jason, and Makenna all showed up behind us.

"Ah, everyone is here, i am sorry you three, i think the twin terror here wants to try to kill me."

"There won't be trying, there will be succeding!" I shouted at him. I saw a barrier form around the others, just me, Kristian, and Stroud.

"Battle, begin." Dark Lord said, and moved quickly, me and Kristian, because of how we take off, have above average jumping and reaction times. We were gone before he struck us, we bounced back fast, and got stopped by his single blade. Me and Kris are only single weilding, i don't know about Kris, but Zantetsuken basically knocked out my off-hand striking. My Oblivion is nothing to sneeze at alone though. So, he jumped back and i ran right at him, Kris ran around trying to get behind Dark. I attacked hard at Dark Lord and i heard him grunt from the strike. Kristian was now behind him. Kris struck at me, Dark moved. I stopped Kris, but Dark Lord wasn't in sight. I turned and had to block again as Dark took a swipe. Kris managed a strong hit on Dark. He was taken aback. That must've hurt him. Dark Lord was now bleeding through a crack in his armor. This is a good time. As he was taking a quick recover, i hit him where the crack was. I heard a snap as his armor plating shattered. He bounced back fast after that. His face was distorted. No wonder he always wore a mask. But i think we made a mistake. He was now faster. He moved almost as a blurr. I was still able to stop him, but attacking was now harder. Kristian was recklessly attacking at where Dark Lord was about to be, not hitting. I was stopping every attack by him, and not moving my stance. I was trying to piece a pattern from his movements. He always went front, front, back, left. He never went right, that was where his wound was.

"Spin!" I shouted at Kristian. He did a spin, he leads with his right side, so it worked the way i thought. It hit him, and sent Dark reeling. Dark Lord was now un-able to move, Kristian hits hard. I ran up to Dark, and started to feel my Mana flow. I felt one more Zantetsuken charged up. I struck.

"ZANTETSUKE-" I was interrupted by Dark Lord stopping the move, mid swing. He looked up and gave an evil smile. I smiled back, as Kristian had the Oathkeeper through Dark Lord.

"You boys, can't, kill a god!" Dark Lord was stumbling. "It's, just, just not possible!"

"Are you not dead yet? Fine, one last strike. ZANTETSUKEN!" I shouted. He was now dead. I was more exausted than you might think. It was a long battle. The barrier was now down, and Heliena ran up and hugged me near to death. Jason walked up, casually, Makenna followed Jason's walking style, and pose at the end of walking. Heliena smiled, stopped smiling, and pulled away. I almost laughed, but the seriousness of the passing of Stroud was more than a nice laugh.

"Ha ha haha!" Death echoed as he appeared in his black vortex. Still epic looking. "Thankyou. You are very good at serving dinner to me Zakary. Ah, and Heliena, you are here too, i guess Stroud's barrier was too much. Kristian, i will think you as well as your brother. I now have both of the brothers. Thankyou all!" I saw the soul of Dark Lord appear and float to Death. "Have a nice day, my final favor is Julius!" He echoed and vanished.

"Well Kristian, i plan on staying here. If you return to our other world, tell everyone i said 'hi' alright?" I looked at him, almost sad-like.

"If that is what you want, we can each rule a world. May we never have to cross paths again." He spread his wings and took off. I turned to face Heliena, Jason, and Makenna.

"Okay, so, whats-" i was interrupted by Cibba appearing.

"Ah, here, you are. Good, this is. I have information, Julius was working with Stroud to find the mana temple. He wants it to make the world under his controll. Like a person from before. Zakary, are you staying here, or going home?" Cibba talks alot.

"How did you know after i killed-"

"I was able to tell by how you always seemed lost in thought."

"I am staying. I will make my new promise, i will make this world safe, and make sure, it stays safe."

"Good good. So, we must be on our way to Ishe. Our goal will be The Sword of Mana."

Chapter 31: Ishe, a stop before we get the Sword of Mana.

Ishe desert, a glittering place. The sand has small particles of glass, which is why it's the "glittering dessert." We set up camp by litterally a small set of trees. There was like, 5 or 6 trees and those were all that we have seen here in a while. I got little sleep untill some time in the middle of the night i got up. I was going to get some nice, night air. I got up and started to leave when...

"Where are you going?" Joy was up and armed in seconds. She had heard me get up, and assumed i was a bad guy. I was already on the ground and she had me pinned. I was speechless.

"Ummm, Liena, can you get off of me?"

"Oh, Zak. Sorry, i thought you were someone who was going to try to hurt us." She got up, and asked again: "Where are you going?"

"I am going to clear my mind a bit. I'll be back by morning."

"Okay." She got back into her spot, and curled back into her sleep. She was out like a light. So, i took off. I just realized, the moons tonight were all full. Wait, moons? I checked again. all five moons are full. The biggest blue moon, 3 small white moons, and a pinkish reddish moon. The last moon is about average size, like our moon. It was a beautiful sight.

What i had to clear from my mind was who i wanted to be with. I had made a comitment to Britt, but as i have been with Liena, my mind was changing. I may want to be with Liena, maybe not in the same way as Britt, and at the same time, i don't know why i want to stay with Liena. Kristian was hopefully gone. If i thought we could work together like we did against Dark Lord, i would love to have him around. I would love to see the rest- wait. Is that... I think it is. My friends Hannah, Melania, Coal, Raina, and Britt. I flew down to them.

"Long time, no see." I said, making an epic landing. They all got a small jump as i made my landing.

"Zak, we've been looking for you. We want to have you come home with us." Raina said.

"Well, I plan on staying, atleast untill i ensure this world is safe for a while. Julius plans on destroying this world using the power of Mana."

"Let this world die, you need to worry about your world, what if that one is in danger?" Coal looked a little frustrated.

"I found out, Coal, this world IS my home. I was created here, and was teleported to the other world as a self protection spell me and Kristian have."

"Well Zak, it's great to see you again, but for how long?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well, try to stay a while. We all have missed you."

"Well..."

"Zakary, please come home with us." Brittney pleaded.

"Sorry, but i made my promise to Liena."

"Liena? You are giving her a nick name!?" Brittney was sounding mad.

"What, you are the only one i can have a nickname for?!"

"Well, no, but you can stay with her!"

"Why? I can't be with other people for more than two minutes without you at my side?!"

"NO! You can't just leave me, especially not in another world!"

"YOU LEFT ME!" I snapped. After that, it was dead silence. Everyone looked at the both of us as we had a deadly stare down.

"Zak," Brittney started "You have to choose, Heliena, or me. A girl who is traveling with you only because you can kill what she wants you to kill, or your girlfriend."

"Oh, choosing games, my favorite." I said, sarcasm seeping from my words. "I choose Liena. She isn't making me pick between anyone. And i am sorry to the rest of you. I have to go back." I spread my wings and was ready to take off as i heard Coal.

"I am going with you. Me and my pet Sarah." I turned to see a cat, demon looking thing. Looked more cat, but definitly had the scent of a demon.

"Just keep up, i am sure Liena wouldn't mind the extra help." I turned one last time, and looked right at Britt. I saw she was about to lose it. I spread my wings, and flew off, backward at first, but turned to the right way. This was it for me and Britt. Not even what i wanted. I can't break a promise, and her putting me on spot like that? I slowed down after a bit, so Coal could catch up. She was fast, but at my flying pace when i want to get out or away, she wasn't going to be able to keep up. As i got back, i saw Jason and Liena were up, Makenna was still out from what i could see.

"Hey y'all, you don't mind some extra help, right?" I said landing.

"No, we can always use extra help." Jason looked tired, but still gave me an evilish look as he said that. Coal ran up and plopped on the ground exausted.

"This here is Coal, Liena, you might remember her. She has a demon cat named Sarah with her too." I explained. Makenna was still out, she must be tired if my loud voice didn't wake her. Well, maybe not as loud as i think, but still.

"Yeah" Coal was still panting from her run. "I came back because i was sick of the others i was with. I hope i can be of good use."

"Meow" Sarah was still a cat... don't expect a full conversation from her.

"Well, welcome Coal. We look forward to seeing how you'll prove useful." Jason sounded as un-amused as usual. I know i can be heartless at times, but he just had no emotion in his talk.

"Jason, the other guy here, you know Liena, and the sleeping one is Makenna. Got it memorized?" I explained to Coal.

"Alright, so, whats our plan right now?" Coal asked.

"Find the Sword of Mana, Unleash it's true power, then use it to destroy Julius." Liena was straight to the point, bo-ring.

"OBJECTION!" I shouted. "We also are going to save the Mana Tree." I added.

"You had to shout that?" Liena asked.

"Well, it's no fun otherwise." I replied, smug.

"Zak," Makenna was starting to sturr around. "Shut up." She rolled back over, and fell asleep again.

"Well, excuse me princess." I muttered to myself.

"Well Zak, I am glad to see you again. I hope Sarah won't be a nusance. She is a good fighter, just being a cat doesn't mean she won't kill you." Coal explained.

"Alright, Makenna it's time to start moving. Lets go sleepy head." She started rolling over and... FLIPPED ME OFF?! Okay, lets see how she likes being carried. I walked over to her and grabbed her. Before she had two seconds to react, i was up in the air, she was lighter than Liena, so i wasn't going to have a crash course this time. She was kicking and screaming for a bit, she even tried to bite me, but i threatened to drop her, and she shut right up. You can't really argue the guy in controll of your life. Or if you are a good two hundred feet in the air. Either way, i started toward the ground, and she was calmed down. The moment she was on the ground, i flew back up letting her go before taking off again, i knew she was going to try to attack me for that little episode. I started toward the ground, i had always wanted to do this.

"Salamander, put power into my fist for a second or two!" I felt the power surge and i was ready for something that was going to be hilarious to me. "FALCON PUNCH!" I shouted as i was in striking range. I hit the ground. Hard. There is now a huge crater in the middle of Ishe desert. It's time to move on, the fun is over at this moment.

"Lets go. Makenna, this is Coal, she will be with us to help. Please show a bit of respect. She might be the reason to are alive again someday." I turned and spread my wings. I took off to scout up a bit ahead. I didn't see our destination yet. This place must be huge. It's a good thing Undine can provide water. This isn't going to be a short trip. For all of us that is, is i flew i might get there sooner. Jason can fly, but only when he learns to from me when i teach him later. In fact, i could right now and have him know. No, no. Once we get to the cave, i will. The cave is flooded with water and supposedly leads to a volcano. With this known, you'd think it'd be huge. Well, lets go. Watch, i bet it'll be a hole in the ground or something.

"Zak, you do know you are going the wrong way, right?" Shade scared the crap out of me.

"What? I was told by Cibba-"

"Cibba isn't a spirit who was forged by the same hands as the Mana Goddess. I know where the cave is. Subland River is the name of the cave. It's like a subway in the other world. It's under ground." Shade was very determined with his words. Great, i have to find the under ground entrance. I flew back towards the Flock. I made it back to them fast, but what else would you expect?

"So, it turns out, Shade had some info he never shared. Apparently, the sub-sea volcanoe, is underground. AKA, we aren't going the right way now. We are going to turn and find it the way Shade shows. Alrighty?"

"So, you have been leading us the wrong way the whole time?" Liena asked to clarify.

"Nooooo, i wouldn't do that..."

"Right, well, lets actually go to Sub-sea now." Jason said, and had Makenna on his back, she must be sick or something, or asleep. Again.

Chapter 32: Sub-sea Volcano.

I have played too many games. I swear, all these places can't just be a walk straight to our goal, and i expect there to be some sort of boss guarding what we seek.

"Zak, it's cold in here." Makenna complained.

"It's underground and filled with mucky water. What do you expect, a sauna?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Just not to be this cold." Makenna is getting annoying. Like, REALLY annoying.

"I just can't wait untill we get into the next part of this place." Shade said.

"Whats so special about the next part?"

"You'll see." Shade said, i can tell he was going to have fun with this, it must be pitch dark or something. This place isn't so bad, aside from that it is quite cold. I can't argue her much, but her complaining is what is the real bother.

"Salamander, mind warming us up a bit, please?" I called out loud.

"Sure Zak! I love seeing you people. And helping is all the fun as well." Salamander appeared and started eminating a flames' heat. It was nicer in here now.

"Tha-" Makenna sneezed, "Thanks Zak."

"Hey hey hey, last i checked, i am the one providing the heat!" Salamander protested. Makenna was out. She must've been hit hard by sickness. "Fine, i didn't want to be thanked anyway."

"Thankyou Salamander." All of us said. So, as we all moved forward, we saw some flowing water. There is no slope, so there has to be an opening! The water must have a way to flow, hopefully that'll be the way to the next part. I doubt it, but it's more of a lead than we have right now. So, we pressed on, in hopes of eventually finding the volcano, and taking our prize, the Sword or Mana.

Well, remember that water flow, it got us to a new area, and now we are soaking wet, we landed in a small lake of water. Everyone was now irritated by the cold, and now they are wet, even Salamander can't evaporate water immediatly, so we camped a bit, to dry off.

"Zakary, next time you decide to lead us, make sure you know what you are getting, or falling, into!" Liena was P-ed off, i had plenty of come backs, but decided to keep quiet. I value my life slightly you know. After our brief, and for once not interrupted, intermission, we pushed forward again. Everyone was still a wee irritable, so we all kept to our thoughts, which would be dangerious if Britt was still here. STOP! I need to get her out of my head! My goddess, i am going to go crazy if i keep that up. Anyway, as we moved forward, then left, then forward again, then we took a right, and forward for what felt like miles, we started getting hotter than Salamander's powers allowed. We are here. Sub-sea Volcano. As the name states, it's a volcano, very hot. There is lava everywhere, and the ground doesn't always looks stable.

"Guys and girls, girls and guys, gather 'round and feast your eyes, i tell you all, you just won't die, if you all move back, and make a pie!" I proclaimed, in a sing-song like way, to everyone in my flock.

"Zak, you don't pull off poetry well, shush and we all move on together." Makenna said plainly. Ouch, that hurt my whole .01% of poetry-self.

"Sorry, i want to make sure you are all coming out of this okay."

"Zak, you taught me to fly, so you know i am fine." Jason was excited, i did in fact teach him to fly. Being a shape shifter, he can take his current shape, and mold it with wings. That being so, i taught him. He actually learned fast.

"I know you are fine, but it's Liena, Makenna, and Coal i am worried about."

"I know, ladies man, but we can't force them to stay behind, we just have to trust they won't get themselfs killed." Jason was always so calm in everything he said, it irritated me!

"Okay, but if anyone dies, i will find you and kill you." I said joking, but i sounded serious.

"If we die Zak, we'll just haunt you." Makenna said serious. I can't tell with her, ya'know?

"Fine, Jason, for our safety, we will fly. The rest of you, please don't die."

"That was a given." Liena said laughing a bit. Thats when the silence creeped upon us. It was pin-drop silent. I swear, if someone else is here, they can't be sneaky to us now. The silence is not to any enemies' advantage. But also, it let any bad thoughts enter our mind. Thoughts of the possibly enormous monster waiting for us at the end, the sword already being gone, the thoughts of someone in the Flock dieing. All of those bad ones. But we crept along silently. Occasional slips, falls, and close encounters with hot magma, but we all made it through that part of it safe and scared out of our minds.

"We are still alive?" I said, purposly freaking out a wee bit.

"Not for long." A really deep, and evil voice boomed. I turned as fast as i could in mid air. I saw what looked like Julius as a shadow. Not this guy again.

"Ah, your back, are you going to stop being a coward now and fight?" I shouted at it. I looked back at my Flock, and they were all paralyzed with fear from this thing.

"Well, i would love to kill you and your little 'Flock' too, but right now, i need your spirits to raise higher before i knock them down. Up ahead is the Sword of Mana. Only two people may enter the chamber at the same time to face the monster that guards it. I hope you choose wisely." He said with an evil cackle and vanished in that dark whirlpool, that every bad guy seems to have, no fair! Everyone then was looking more sane again, i don't know who that guy truely is, but for him to scare my Flock to the point that they are too scared to move, he WILL die.

"Zak, do you think we can cheat the monster?" Jason said, the first to snap back into place.

"What, you shape shift into a weapon and have you, me and either Liena, or Makenna, or Coal go in as three, posing as two?"

"Like you read my mind!" He said with a smirk i know, all too well. He formed him self into a scythe and fell into Liena's hands. She looks bad-ass like that. I flew through, and felt a huge surge of mana in the room. This was Fire Mana, which probably means that this monster was going to crawl out of lava. I saw Liena and Jason enter, so it worked. He formed back into his self, with wings, and got up to my level. Liena grabbed her staff from her back, and Jason formed two long swords in his hands. Creepy, but pretty cool also. I had my Keyblades and was ready to claim the sword. But noothing happened. I de-spawned my keys, and flew around. I found the sword. I flew to it, and picked it up out of the ground. Liena and Jason caught up.

"What is that rusty piece of junk?" Jason asked out loud.

"This is the one and only, Sword of Mana. I know you weren't there, but are you farmiliar with the Introlude Of The Goddess?" I asked them both.

"Yes, it states that the sword rusted the moment it left the goddess' hand." Liena boasted.

"Correct, so this has to be it, i can sense a small portion of mana coming from this also." I said, but even as i said it, i didn't believe myself. Thats when Mr. Big Bad and Ugly came from, guess what, LAVA!

"You children seek the power of the Sword of Mana. How the three of you penetratied my barrier is beyond me. I will let you all leave if you put the holy artifact back where it was set by the goddess. If you seek to use this power outside of my barrier, i will be forced to kill you all." The beast said. He was huge! at least ten times the size of an abnormally tall man!

"First, why do you guard this relic?" I asked it, attempting to act calm.

"I guard this relic to keep it from allowing evil to reign supreme." It replied intellegently.

"Well, what if i were to tell you we needed this blade TO prevent the spread of evil?"

"I'd call you a liar." it replied. Ouch, that hurt quite a bit to my pride.

"Do you know the name, Julius?"

"Julius, he is the reincarnation of-" It stopped mid-phrase.

"So you do know him, do you now see why we need to take this blade in order to stop him?"

"R-reggardless, that blade does not leave my sanctuary!" It was starting to studder.

"Please, i can make a promise! After i slay Julius, i will return the blade safely to your presense and under your protection." I looked at it, it looked back, i could basically see the gears turning in it's head as it was processing this.

"I will have one condition for this." Thats when it started.

Chapter 33: The beast's games.

"I will test each of you in three games. One for each. The one of strength, the one of wisdom, and the one of courage. Between the three of you, you may choose who doing which test." It told us. To tell truth, i didn't think it'd not fight us.

"So, who here is the strongest?" I should've expected them both to raise their hands. I also wanted that one. "Wisest?" same problem. "I am not going to even ask courage."

"Remember this when deciding who is doing what, you fail, you die." It told us. Morbid much?

"So, strength?" No one raised their hand. "Fine, it's mine."

"Wait," Jason started, "I can morph, it's better if i do it, i might not be the best in this form, but i am sure a giant can do it easily then!"

"Nice idea, you are strength. Final answer."

"Liena, you smart enough for this? He will probably ask something about this world, and you have been here your whole life, i have not."

"First, of course i am smart enough, dip head. Second, i will do it." She replied with a small smile. I swear, she's been smiling alot more since we first met, when i first ran into her. Thats when it was hard...

"Then i am courage!"

"Good children, now lets do this." I felt mana surge around me and over my mouth, hands, feet and was thrust against a wall. I am glad i didn't have to fight him, i didn't even have time to react, all i heard was Liena scream in pain as she was thrust to the wall.

"Hey! Wha're you doin' to them!?" Jason shouted at it.

"Boy, i am restricting them, no cheating. Now, the test of strength. You must kill a clone of you." It said, thats when the lava formed into a shape, then solidified into a ball, "Go, Doppleganger!" It said as the ball morphed into Jason, being as Jason had waings at the moment, it did too.

"So, this creature copies this current form?" Jason asked the beast, with a smug smile. I knew where he was going with that.

"It is your copy. Test your limits." It was so evil with the way it said that.

"Fine, lets see my own strength!" Jason moves fast, and definitly packs a punch. I saw how they never defended, it was all quick attacks and faster dodges. Jason made a mistake letting it have wings, because it took off in the air for an aerial strike. Jason2 was moving fast right at Jason.

I think Jason moved, but i am not sure.

Nope, he stood there. Apparently he became a giant at the last second and caught Jason2 in a death grip. But Jason made a mistake morphing, because it learned what it's new potiential was. It became a giant it's self!

Chapter 34: Jason or Jason2. Only one comes out alive!

"You weren't kidding when you said it was a copy of me, it morphed!" Jason was furious. I saw one difference between these two so far, Jason2 has a small glow around him. That was the only difference i could see. And i have raptor vision! Jason2 started pounding at Jason. Jason jumped back and caused a major crash as he is at least a tonne in his current form. He morphed back into his normal self. I was confused untill i saw Jason2 morph to normal. I get it, it coppies what it's facing. Too bad i can't tell that to Jason right now. Jason was stopped. He doesn't seem to know how to react to this little predicament. So what does he do, he enters a blind rage and starts at Jason2. Jason seems to have gotten faster since the first try, and now he is armed with two short swords from his skin and morphed solid. Thats just creepy. But, Jason just kept hacking away. This thing obviously can understand it's potiential, Jason can retain skills he learns in his other forms, this thing is what it's opponent is. Not it's opponents potiential self. Man, i am making these discoveries and yet i still haven't discovered a way to release myself. Well, if the beast keeps to it's word... what am i thinking? Okay, well, escaping requires that i move. I started to struggle, no luck. Hm... I thought to the spirits.

-Guys, i think this is a Fire Mana Aura, can Undine get me and Liena out of this?-

-Most likely, I am just surprised you let yourself get caught like that.- Undine replied with a bit of a sing-song attitude.

-Well, give it a shot please?- As i thought that, i felt the mana holding me back weaken. I fell from the wall and landed gracefully onto the ground. Liena landed, but not as cool as this avian! The beast looked at us confused. Jason and Jason2 kept at it. We looked back at the beast and it looked at us like we'd just destroyed everything he owned in a matter of moments. He didn't look mad though, instead, he looked back to the fight. I guess he thought we were skilled! Or he was to entertained with his show...

Jason was relentless. He even started hitting the other one, with the blades i mind you. It was leaving marks, and deep ones. Jason's rage actually was effective. Note to self, don't fight a raging Jason, unless airborne. Although, while i have your attention, i'll explain Jason's wings a bit more. They are red, like a deep red, blood drenched almost. He still isn't comfortable with them. Sleeping, walking, sitting. Apparently fighting isn't affected. Jason is fighting this thing like no ones buisness. He made this test start to look easy. Swing after swing, he started hitting every other time. This was a great show; i wonder if there is any popcorn. Jason decapitated it. Game over for Jason2.

"Well done my boy. Now we will get on with the next test. Heliena, you are to perform next.

Chapter 35: Heliena and the test of Wisdom

Well, when you think of wisdom, you might think of great challenges of the mind. Nope, this guy wants to have Liena remember my middle name. You think that she'll know, right?

"It's Kadusumori." She answered like 'no duh.'

"Er, i didn't think you would get it that easy." The beast looked confused. "Well, i guess i should make a tougher one."

"No, you can't do that. I passed the test, not retakes." Liena shouted at it.

"Fine. Although, i propose a sword. As reward, if you pass another test that is." Two swords spawned. One, in it's left hand, gleaming in a holy-like light. The other, in it's right hand, basking in an ominous dark glow. "This in my right is Ragnarok, a legendary weapon, feared by all monsters for it's soul consuming properties. This one in my left is Excalibur, the legendary sword used to save a kingdom from an onslaught of enemies. On the last choice," The monster turned to reveal a dark shadow, "if you should pass my test properly, you get both blades forged together. I call it, Lightbringer. This blade is immersed in holy light. With such power, it can occasionally cast a spell you know all to well, Heliena. The one you can't cast because of your past. now do you accept?"

"You, how do you know of that?" She screamed at it.

"Ah, i am a holy protector of this realm. I know everything that has ever happened since my creation." It replied with a sly smile.

"Fine, i will take your test, head-on. You better not dissapoint me!" Thats when all hell broke loose. I saw mini demon things come from the lava. They formed into one average heighted form, then became Heliena. Another clone battle? This guy needs some new ideas. But, i am a liar apparently. Two more formed. Me and Jason?! So, Liena must fight Me, Jason, and herself. This is going to be hell.

"The thing is, you get both weapons to fight with." The beast said, as both weapons entered Liena's hands. She looked confused, but that was broken the moment the clones moved. I am a little confused on how she can pass it anyway besides killing the clones. She stood still. The clones didn't attack either. Liena looked up.

"If these are clones, then they won't fight me. I won't kill myself after all. Not unless they strike first with the intention to kill." Liena said, confident.

"Oh, now you choose to abide by the code. I guess you passed, but i know, and you know that was a load of crap. Take the Lightbringer." It had bitterness in it's voice. The two blades formed into a different sword. The Lightbringer. It had an elegant glow. It was teeming with mana. I can feel it from here. The type of mana is Wisp, or light. The blade stopped glowing and the sence of mana faded. I can feel it's there, but i have to be paying attention to get the radiation it sets off. Now, it's my turn. The test of courage.

"So my boy, you must now endure the test of courage. This test is the hardest to do." It was very serious. "Step into this portal." A dark vortex opened. I stepped in.

Chapter 36: The Test of Courage

I opened my eyes to see the outside. It was a lush forest. It seemed a little weird. I walked around untill i came across a girl. Green hair, short, wearing a black dress, bare foot, and a wristlet that was eminating a mana i am unfarmiliar with. Is she? She faded, and i found myself in a cave. I looked around and saw a bunch of mist. I started walking forward untill i smacked into a wall. I turned and did the same. A maze of mist? No, i am just not able to find a good path.

"You, you must turn back or i will be forced to kill you." I heard a voice echo.

"I can't. I must pass my test." I said into the mist. The mist then faded and i flew up. I saw the way out and flew toward it. Thats when a dragon appeared. It looked at me.

"Turn back, boy of mana, the town of Mist lies ahead. I am to protect the town with my life." The dragon boomed.

"I don't want to go to the town. I want to find how to pass this trial." I pleaded to the dragon.

"I have no way of telling you the answer you seek." It said.

"Well, let me to the town, for the answer i seek. I mean it no harm."

"You shall not pass while i am alive."

"Then you are not going to be alive." I shouted at it. It laughed and took a formation. The mist was gone and i could see all of the dragon. It wasn't too big. Maybe 3 feet taller than me? I am 5'4". So this dragon doesn't seem like much. I started at it and as it moved out of my way, i turned and struck at the beast hard. It suffered the strike full force. It Backed off and disapated into mist. I think i won.

I couldn't have been more wrong. The dragon reformed and spewed a freezing cold mist at me. It had ice shards in there too, and that definitly didn't tickle. I moved away fast the moment i could. I flew right at the dragon and it misted again. I avoided it and flew around it. I turned trying to get me, but i got my Oblivion into it's back. I left it there and watched as the dragon because mist again, my sword with it. The dragon Started to studder around between mist and reality because the sword never shifted away. The dragon died. The sword that never shifted the way the dragon hoped killed it. I grabbed my Oblivion and made it vanish. I now am to walk to the exit. I win right? As i walked out, i saw a small forest. It looked beautiful. I walked through, following the path, and this place was just lush. The trees were well taken care of. The random plants were all lively. Any random creature was nice to be with. I even had a bunny come up to me! I finished my walk through and came across the town the Dragon mentioned. This is the town of Mist. The town of Mist, this place was home of the unknown mana, but it is supposedly lost to time. I walked in the front gate and saw people. They looked normal. I heard a scream and rushed toward the situation. I saw the young girl, maybe 7. She was the one with green hair, black dress. She reminds me of my friend. But another woman was dead on the ground.

"Mommy, mommy please wake up. Mommy!" The girl was really upset.

"What happened?" I asked her. People started gathering around.

"She, she just collapsed. Her dragon must have died. Now that i think a little, i don't know you. How did you get here?" The girl said raising.

"I- I didn't know your mom would die, i was just-"

"You, you killed her dragon! You killed my mom!" She shouted. "As the new leader, I, Rydia of Mist, shall kill you!"

"Woah, Rydia? I know a Rydia. I thought she was back with the others, and not 7. But you can't hurt me girl. I don't want to seem mean, but i just came here for information." I started.

"I don't care, and i can easily kill you. Fi ir re." She mumbled. A fire ball shot from her hand and was headed for me. Frick. I flew back and heard everyone gasp.

"You, you are one of the sacred twins. Can you revive my mom?" Rydia pleaded. She went from 'trying to kill me' to 'please help me' in a matter of seconds.

"I, i don't know if i can. I am Zakary. I don't know if Kristian is the one that can do what you think but-"

"No, if you are Zakary, you are the one with magic properties. The one that works with the spirits. Wisp can help." Rydia said with her face beaming.

"Okay, Wisp, you there?"

"Yeah, i am always here Zak. Whats the problem?" Wisp voice echoed untill she showed up.

"Can you revive?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Thats a superior skill Zak. I need Shade, and Dryad to help."

"Easy, Shade, Dryad!"

"What do you want boy." Shade said as he appeared.

"S-sorry, whats the matter Zak?" Dryad said as she appeared.

"I need you three to revive Rydia's mother."

"Okay, together now." Wisp started. They all started glowing and so did the mom. Rydia mumbled something and another spirit spawned. It was one i have never seen. It floated near Rydia then vanished. Her mom moved a little. I am so glad. Rydia looked at me and started talking.

"Zakary, you know one spell, my mom entrusted it to you while you were still in creation. You will make good use of it when the time comes." Rydia said as everything faded.

I woke up basically. I looked around and saw everyone. Heliena, Jason, and even the lava demon, thingy.

"So, i pass?"

"Unfortinatly. Well, the Sword of Mana is yours. Don't make me regret it."

"How do we awaken it's full potiential? I know this can't be it's best shape." I asked the beast.

"The sword will only awaken when it has linked with it's master." It said as the beast lost shape and rejoiced with the rest of the lava.

Chapter 37: Dime Tower

"Well, I think i should have the sword. I don't have actuall weapons!" Jason yelled at me.

"I don't care, you can morph your being into anything! I may have my Keyblades, but i can't copy the Sword of Mana by knowing it's look!" I retaliated.

"No, but you have real weapons. I don't." He attempted again.

"Same excuse, same arguement back!" I yelled right back. We have been argueing this since Liena went hunting for food. I will say, i thought i would've won by now, but he is stubborn. We are already out of the volcano in case you wanted to know. We are out of food, but water is easy, thankyou Undine.

"I don't care if it's the same excuse, it is a good one!" Jason tried again.

"Okay, how about this, it's mine. I am the hero of this story after all!"

"Hero? Why are you the hero?" He objected.

"A, i am the one running this campaign. B, i killed Devious, and Dark Lord. What have you done aside from your trial?" I think this will make him step down a notch.

"Are you both still argueing about a rusty sword?" Liena asked as she walked up. When was she able to sneak up on me?

"You know what, take it Jason, a rusty sword, to match your skills." I now find this funny.

"No no, it's all yours Zak. For your hard work, all for crap." He replied with a smirk.

"Okay. Thanks." I said with my own smirk. I was hoping that'd work.

"Uh... right." Jason managed. I got him speachless. Awesome.

"So, what did ya catch?" I asked Liena.

"My dinner, Makenna's and Coal's too." She said serious seeming.

"Er, what about us?" Jason stuttered.

"What, you expect me to do work for you both? I may be a girl, but thats what makes me better than you both." She said, biting into, whatever it was that she killed.

"Well, i am off to hunt. Bird sounds good." I said as i snapped out my wings and took aloft. I was easily hundreds of feet from the ground before Jason realized and had time to react to my taking off. I flew pretty dang fast if i do say so myself. I saw a flock of birds and flew right at them. I fly faster, and better than the birds. I took out three of them and caught them before they hit the ground. I flew back and saw Jason wide-eyed. I was a little proud of that. I was back at our small camp in easily four minutes. I started the process of removing most of the feathers and blood. Nasty stuff. So, skipping around that part might be nicer for you people reading.

We eventually finished our meal. I took off ahead watching in the sky for anything abnormal. Well, more abnormal than the normal abnormal... does that make sense? Anyway, I eventually saw a town. I flew back to Liena and asked her if she knew the name.

"I think it's the new one that showed up recently. The Crossing Field." She answered. She seemed a little unsure. Uninteresting fact, thats a song. Crossing Field, and i like it.

"Okay. I go meet some of the people. See if they know how to get to the Mana Tree." I told her as i took off. I think she said something after i took off, but i missed it and kept going. The town seemes nice. I just got here and it looks peacefull. People all looked at me, and went back to their activities. I looked around and saw Cibba.

"Cibba, i find it funny that i ran into you here. Can you help me, Liena, Jason, Makenna, and Coal find the Mana Tree?" I asked him.

"First my boy, it was not just a random encounter. This was fate to meet here. Second, the Mana Tree isn't going to be 'found,' it is located in the Mana Sanctuary. To get there, you need to get through the sealed castle known as 'Dime Tower.'" He told me.

"Alright, where can i find the entrance to Dime Tower?"

"Were you not listening? I said it was sealed." He reminded me.

"Okay, how would i un-seal it?"

"You need to have 3 components. The Sword of Mana, Shade, and Wisp." He told me.

"I have all those."

"Er... You managed to get the sword? Give it to me." Cibba told me.

"I can't. I promised the beast that i would not lend it to anyone who wasn't part of the three tests for the blade. Sorry."

"Boy, i don't care, give me the blade!" He started yelling at me. I don't think this is right.

"No! You can't be Cibba!"

"What? What makes you think-" He was cut off by a shattering sound. I saw that Cibba became Julius' shadow. I jumped back fast.

"Well, it seems your friends arrived before i killed you. I was close to having the Sword of Mana." The shadow said.

"Well, obviously you aren't good enough for it." I told him.

"Well, i don't tell lies, i live them. Even if i seem deceptive, i haven't lied to you once yet." He cackled as he vanished into his dark whirlpool.

"Well, i saw we head to a place called Dime Tower." I turned to them and said.

"Well, thats all the way out in the glass dessert again. And it's sealed." Jason informed me, even though, i know this.

"Yeah, but thats the way to The Mana Sanctuary."

"Fine, but thats going to take some time. The rest of the party doesn't have wings." Jason reminded me.

"You can morph, become an airship." I said with a smirk.

"You know, that will work." He said as his shape started molding.

Chapter 38: Dime tower (the actual thing)

Okay, your friend becomes a giant flying machine, what do you do? You get in and fly? Well, what other options are there? I will skip the ride, it was mostly uneventful anyway. So, we landed infront of the entrance.

"Okay, lets get to this. The goddess might not be safe forever ya'know." Makenna said impatient.

"Yeah, but i read it requires 4 things. The mana language is a bit 'iffy' so to speak. It says, Light, Dark, The sword that embodies mana, and a sacrafice." I read.

"Well, I will be the sacrafice. I want to see what i am reborn as." Makenna sounded excited. She is really weird.

"Coal, can you do that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, pretty simple. I have ten seconds after she dies, but it isn't hard."

"Okay, then lets get this show on the road. Shade, Wisp!"

"What's up Z?" Wisp asked cheerfully as she appeared.

"Zakary, what is the need to call me?" Shade asked as he appeared.

"I am going to kill Makenna, i need you two to focus on the door. I have the sword in place already. Ready?"

"Yeah, fine." Shade answered mono-tone.

"Sure, easy peasy." Wisp replied to me.

I threw my sword at Makenna and it split her skull. I feel bad, but at the same time, that was a good shot. The door clicked. And Coal was working fast. Makenna was back now. Her body is now a dragon. A small dragon, no front hands, silver with purple streaks. If you have seen Mulan, she is like Mushu, with wings, and different colors, no hands as i said. I walked up to the door and picked up The Sword of Mana. The tower is down this corridor.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, i like this form. It's so much fun." Makenna said through her laughter as she was flying around.

"Lets get a move on." Coal answered.

"I am as ready as i'll ever be." Jason told me.

"Yes. I want to get this over with." Liena said, after a deep breath.

The Sword of Mana changed a little. Some of the rust seems to be gone.

We walked in. It was so dusty, i was basically choking on it. I looked around and saw a large platform. I guess that leads to Dime Tower. No turning back now. Once we're in, we won't leave untill Julius has fallen.

"Zakary. I am coming with you. I need to see this 'Goddess' with my own eyes." I heard my voice say from behind me.

"Kristian. I thought you were going back to the other world." I said, attempting to be calm and civil.

"I was, but as i got to the door in to sky, i remembered my purpose here wasn't to save it, but meet the goddess. To prove i was right." He responded.

"Ah, right. Well, get your own party." I said, my words tipped in ice from how cold they were.

"I did." He said with evil behind his intentions. I didn't even turn around.

"Brittney, Hannah, Melania. Been a while." I said. I refuse to turn and look at them.

"Hi Zak." I heard Hannah say.

"Yo." I heard from Melania.

Notice, i didn't hear anything from Brittney. Shocker.

"Well, you aren't with us, but when the time comes, if you are all alive, you may fight with us to kill Julius. We aren't traveling together either. Got it memorized?"

"Alright, little boy. I will take you up on that." Kristian sounded proud of himself.

We walked to the platform and me and Kristian recited a word.

"Akarasama!" The word for open. The teleporter opened and took us all down. We re-materialized in what i hoped to be Dime Tower. We walked off the platform and walked forward, the only direction we had to go. It split off in two directions.

"Okay, this is where we split the parties. Kristian and your group, go right. Me and my friends are going left." I didn't realize it when i said it, but i sounded cruel when i said friends instead of 'party.'

"Okay. Girls, lets go." Kristian demanded of his crew.

"Okay, lets go. I want this mess over with." I said. I felt horrible, therefore, i was quiet. "Mitometeta. Okubyou na kako wakaranai. Mama ni kowagatteta ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu. Koko wa kitto hakanai kokoro mizashite. Yume de takaku tonda karada wa donna fuan matottemo furiharatteku. Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogaridashite kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba. Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta. Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de."

"What was that mess of mana?" Liena asked me.

"N-nothing important." I managed.

We walked around. This place was cleaner than the other. It also had an eerie feel to it. Like, if we don't think about it for two seconds, we'll die. Speaking of dead, we see shattered bots scattered around. These bots all read, if it can be read, of an old kingdom. Ruled by someone by the name of Vandole. Hopefully, that guy is dead, so i don't have to fight him. I am almost tired of all this.

It was a long walk, but we found the end. It wasn't plated in gold, bathed in silver, decorated in ancient runes. No, it was just a door. No guards, no traps that we could find. Just a door. I guess we can just walk in right?

"Well, open it." Liena said impatient.

"Yeah, come on you two." Melania complained.

"You two take forever." Hannah mumbled.

"Would you all shut up?!" Me and Kristian said at the same time. We looked at each other, and looked back at the door, flustered.

"Well, it seems that it takes a burst of mana to open it." Kristian read aloud.

"This is where my bond with the spirits comes in real nice. Spirits!" I called out.

"Whats the problem now Z?" Wisp asked. All the spirits flooded in eventually.

"Everyone, focus on the door, please." I asked.

"By all means. Lets open this, can't be too hard." Gnome cackled.

The door had a faint glow as they all focused. It burst open with a huge crash. That definitly eliminated any stealth options. We all crept inside.

Chapter 39: The Sanctuary

We saw him. He was just standing there. Julius' shadow. There was another door behind him. I could sense Mana locking the other door. It was a dark mana, so it has to be of the Shadow.

"Ah, look, a full party. Now i don't have to hunt half of you down and make two trips. I can kill you all now." The shadow cackled.

"Or, how it will really happen, we will all kick your shadow butt." Hannah shouted at it.

"Oh, is that so? Well, before you all die, i want you all to realize who you are really with." Shadow said. He chanted something short and soon i saw Hannah walk up, her body was now a black shadow.

"Zak, when we started our adventure, i thought you were just some idiot. I really didn't want to go with you, i just wanted to leave my life behind." She told me sincerely.

"Aw, hear that? She never even wanted to travel with you to begin with. Lets see her friend's response." The shadow was enjoying hisself. Melania walked up in the same condidtion as Hannah, who was now on the ground, still a shadow.

"I remember you in school. You were always a blabering idiot. I hated you for that. As we went along our adventure, i noticed you weren't all bad, just someone who attracts girls." She looked at me, and had a face of anger. "I still hate you though. You left us in the dessert!"

I remember that day. It wasn't nice of me to do that.

"Ah, hate. My favorite emotion. How about someone else? Makenna?" This thing was trying to tear us appart. It's hard to handle this though...

As the others, Makenna became a shadow.

"Zak, i thought you were cool for freeing me from that demon flower. I started to not like you because you took the spotlight alot as we went along." She was so sincere with this. She sat with Hannah and Melania.

"Ah, i am sensing a pattern here Zak. The hearts of your companions are dangerious places. Lets do another one! Coal?"

Coal walked up, and turned toward me.

"You know, i remeber meeting in that prison controlled by the white coats. I remember thinking how stupid you looked. Trying to stand up for everyone. As we journeyed on, i saw you were nice to everyone untill they gave you anyother reason. But once you didn't like them, you never did anything but hate." She sat. I felt the passion she had in her speech. I am being ripped appart with this.

"Aw, true hate. Isn't it beautiful? Well? IS IT?! I think we need another guest. I love the 'Destroy Zak's Heart' show! Jason?"

As with the others. Jason walked up. His wings are tucked.

"Well Zak. There isn't much for me to say. I didn't even start liking you. You took things to seriously. You have all the spirits. You have two mythical blades. You control the Sword of Mana. You just make it all seem so easy. I hate you for it." Jason was always quiet. I guess his reason was he hated me. Makes sense. He went and sat down.

"Sweet sweet hate. It's the only emotion that it true. Love is an illusion, joy with it. Face it Zak, no one here actually likes being with you! And for my amusement, lets add another one to this mix. Brittney?" As soon as he said her name, my heart stopped. I knew this was going to hurt severely.

She walked up and became like a shadow. She turned toward me and i could feel this going down horribly.

"Zakary, I hate you. You and i started this adventure together, i expected it to end together. See where i am? This is the cause of all the 'Promisses' you have made. I hate you for making me love you. I hate you for leaving me. I hate you coming back, and leaving me again. I just hate you for being alive anymore!" Her voice started to raise. I don't know how to handle this.

She turned and sat with the others.

"Hear that? I heard the word 'Hate' alot. Ya'know, this has to be a special episode. Good thing it's not over. Kristian, time to take the stand."

I saw him walk up, his hands in his pockets. He turned to me, and started talking, before he even became a shadow.

"You know i hate you. It's how we were made. I was born, to hate you." He became a shadow now. "I hate you for being the same as me. I took all your friends, hoping i would get you to run away. Then i'd be happy. It was such a relief when I moved away from you. I didn't have to deal anymore. It was the best thing that ever happened. Not seeing you."

He turned and sat. I expected that much from him. Still, family hate is that bad?

"Ah, even family hates you. You just can't win. Now, for the grand finalie. Heliena. Please do the honors of finishing his little heart." What? I don't think i can handle the hate she might have.

As she walked up, i could feel tears hot behind my eyes. She became a shadow and turned.

"Zakary Kadusumori Dellarobia. You are very, we'll say, unique. I ran behind you for protection. Not a protector. When i wanted you to take me to Wendel, that was it. I didn't want you there after that. I wanted you gone. Then i wouldn't have any liabilities following me. As you kept with me, i did get a little attached. But after all this was done, i wanted you to leave. Never come back. Just so i wouldn't-" She stopped. I was crying now. I could feel them running down my cheeks. Out of all my battles, i never felt this hurt.

"Aw, the one person you thought was going to be a saving grace, your worst enemy. I bet that just tore you up! Well, what have you to say back? I won't even corrupt you to hear what you have to say."

"Well, i always thought i was a good protector. I never wanted any of you hurt. Brittney, you i never wanted hurt the way i did. I made that promise, i guess i couldn't keep it. Everyone, just by traveling with you, i thought we were growing as a family. I guess i was wrong." It was hard to say all that through my tears. I hate feeling this way.

"Ah, i see their true feelings just tear you apart. This is good. Now, lets give you a nice death. At the hands of your friends." He chanted and they all took up their weapons. I grabbed the Sword of Mana. It is still rusty. I just don't feel like my keyblades are going to help this.

"Good, good. Kill him." He started to get excited.

I looked at them. Then at my hand holding the sword. I shook my head.

"This isn't right. Everyone, you all do hate me. Go ahead and do what your hearts desire." I said. I thrust the sword into the ground and spread my arms.

"I accept my fate." I said. I closed my eyes and waited for my death. I hope they would just do it fast. I waited. I opened my eyes.

"Hey, i said kill him! Make his blood stain your weapons. No regrets!" The shadow was getting desperate.

"No. I may have my reasons for hating Zak. But there are reasons to love him too." I heard from Hannah.

"He is really nice. I don't like him at times, but i still loved traveling with him all the same." I heard from Melania.

"He is the reason i am free. I can't hate him too much." Makenna said.

"He gave me the idea for wings, and even taught me how to make use of them. That was pretty awesome." Jason mumbled.

"NO! No no no no no no no no no no no no nononononooooooo! You all can't break my hold! Your hearts all say that you hate him! Kill him!" The shadow was wavering. Everyone he had controll of as a shadow became normal and turned to him.

"I don't hate Zak, i hate you!" Liena said, anger filling her to the brim.

"Zak may be a pain. But he sure is nicer than you." Jason said. Everyone else just looked at Julius' shadow intimidatingly.

"You may have opened their hearts, but all you did was bring us together." I had an evil smirk.

"No, NNNOOOOOO!" He faded. Not in his normal whirlpool of darkness. He basically just vanished. I think he is finished. I felt the Mana that was locking the other door fade. Julius was there. I see this is the end.

"Ready everyone? I know Julius is there. We can end all of this now!"

"I am with you!" Kristian said first.

"Lets kill that son of a gun." Jason said with a grin.

"He has caused this world harm, now we will end him." Liena said.

"I have nothing better to do than save a planet, why not?" Hannah managed to say while choking down a laugh.

Chapter 40: Beginning of Darkness

As we opened the door we were hit with a rush of Mana. It was enough to stop me in my tracks. We saw Julius at the other end of the plaza. This was a large area, open overhead, but blocked off at the edges.

"Ah, we meet again Zakary and Heliena. You two have caused me some trouble. Even killed my precious shadow. Now it's time to pay the piper." Julius was so calm. He used a Mana that i caught as wind. Well, i only got it as that because we all got blown away. Me and Kristian managed to stay together, Liena and Jason, Coal and her pet Sarah with Makenna, Hannah and Melania and Brittney. Julius broke himself into four different beings. From the mana that is being given off from each one, i can tell that one is made of Fire and Water. Another is Life and Moon. The third Is Earth and Air. And the last one is Light and Dark. Each one dispatched to a group of us. Me and Kristian have Light and Dark.

"Well, first, lets set this to make it fair and no teaming up." The laght/Dark said. Walls scattered around everyone. Netting overhead. Now, we were all seperated except we stayed in the groups already determined.

"Kristian, lets show him a true pair of light and dark, shall we?"

"Yes, lets!" Kristian said, as he started glowing. I took a little bit of time to put up my own dark shield. His was light. Light/Dark Moved around and started at Kristian. Me and Kris armed up. Keyblades in hands. Kristian stopped the attack head on. I moved around and started powering up. I am charging up with Mana so i can unleash a Zantetsuken. After i am charged, i will hold it so Kris can. A Dual Zantetsuken will surely make this portion fall.

Kristian started attacking fast. He never hit in this flurry of assaults, but he was dang fast with it. Kristian was going all over, and still couldn't land a blow. My guess is the Light/Dark is made to accomidate for me and him. But as a unit, me and Kristian are unstoppable. Kristian keeps getting faster. Light/Dark can't make a move. The moment it does, Kristian might cleave it clean in half.

"Charged!" I shouted. I ran in and started my assault on this thing. With this extra energy, i am double Kristian's speed. This thing was getting hit by me. Only small scratches, but i was fast enough to land a strike. This wasn't dealing much. Kristian was off charging in the opposite corner. I had to keep this up untill he was ready. This shouldn't be long. I was feeling the flow as i was attacking. Left, right, up down, feet, head, left, up, right. I was getting faster, i can feel it. I can also tell. I am leaving bigger marks. You think somone like this, derrived from Julius his self would be better.

"Charged!" Kristian yelled.

"Together now!"

"DUAL ZANTETSUKEN" We plowed through this thing with ease. Our portion is finished.

Chapter 41: The Second Darkness.

-New play view: Liena-

"Okay, Fire and Water Mana are what i sense." I told Jason. He was looking at this thing, studying it carefully.

"Alright. Lets kill it." Jason said as he started morphing. He became a minor giant. Minor for the fact that he doesn't want to touch the netting in case of a poison. For a giant, he moved fast. Jason ran and smashed where this thing was standing. I drew my sword in enough time to fell the Mana behind me. I jumped forward and turned with a swing of my sword. Catching this thing slightly. I saw Jason run up to it and smash again. He was running rampent. I would swing and miss. And Jason would pound the ground so much that the ground crumbled and left large chunks of the rocks laying around. I don't know why this thing is so fast. If i could hit him and activate the special effect of this sword, we might kill it. So, i started casting spells. I cast a wind spell on Jason, making him so much faster. I also cast a fire spell on me and Jason, making us stronger. I put up a defense ward from water types of spells. Me and Jason were buffed now. Lets see how this will work. I started swing around when i saw it. I missed everytime, but if i can make it trip up at all, Jason will crush this thing so far into the ground, it'll find it's way to hell, and be forced to come back because Satan doesn't want to deal with this thing. So all i had to do was hit it, or slow it down so Jason could. Thats easier said than done. This thing was fast, i feel sorry for the people up against the Air one...

"Heliena, watch!" Jason warned me just in time. I ducked and saw the thing behind me. I swung at it's feet and it actually fell. I swung and caught it. My blade didn't activate. I needed that to activate. We might not ever get that chance again. Jason made his way over and just missed it as it moved away. Here we go again. Jason moves and misses, i try and miss, Jason gets close, i get close. This is a nightmare! It tripped on one of the large rocks laying around from all of Jason's smashing. Jason grabbed the thing and heald it. I swung and i felt Mana rush. This is it. I finally cast it.

"Holy!" I shouted as white orbs formed around the creature. Json jumpped away and the beast was bombarded with the energy. As the dust cleared. the creature was no more.

Chapter 42: The Third Darkness

-New play view: Coal-

What a drag. I am only with my pets. Against an Earth and Air monster. I don't even know how i will do this. It looked at me, and all i could do was stare back at it. Sarah and Makenna ran up at it. It was fast so it was out of the way. I don't know how i, a necromancer, can do this. I only know how to revive dead people, and only after ten seconds after their death. I can't really fight. I don't even have a weapon. Well, there is one trick i learned a awhile ago. But i never used it. It was using someone you revived and turning them into a weapon. I haven't ever thought it was usefull. And i never needed it. Now that i do, i can't remember how to use it. It was some spell. Or there is one i know! I can combine with them!

"Co om bi ine" I felt weird as i said it. I saw Sarah dissapear and i looked at the new me. I saw a light fur covering me. I have a tail, and ears. I like this. I have claws as my nails. Now, the other one... If i can only... Transform! Thats the spell! okay.

"Tr ran nsf form" And Makenna became a sword. I was now a cat-demon-necromancer, with a dragon sword! I swung around wildly with it untill i smacked it in it's face. The thing went down an i hacked away at it. It was dead. Not a very epic battle if you ask me.

Chapter 43: The Final Darkness

-New play view: Brittney-

This creature is to over powered for me! I can't read it's thoughts. Hannah and Melania were fighting. Melania is using her power to fight with her sword, but she is on the other side of the little box were in. Hannah is spamming fire, and earth strikes at it. All i am doing is swinging my daggers around! I can't hit it, Melania isn't hitting. Hannah keeps missing. This thing is unstoppable.

"Brittney, give me the daggers you have!" I heard Melania shout. I threw all my daggers at the beast. They all missed, but Melania took them from where they landed and started swinging them like her sword. Now they were swinging everywhere. I am cowering with Melania. I am reading her thoughts, i get nothing but a static buzz. I guess thats what allowes her to controll these things. I read Hannah's. I got an image of flame, then earth, and so on. I thought around, and caught Kristian's thoughts. He was thinking of some weird name. Zanet, nantet, zanstent, whatever. It was some weird name. I caught Heliena's thoughts. She was thinking of how to get this beast to slow down enough for her sword to activate. Jason's mind is filled with "Kill, missed, kill, dang." He isn't any help. I finally sorted the thoughts to find Zak's. His mind is thinking of how he'll protect everyone from this. But, while i am in his thoughts now, i feel a second mind in there. It's like a small shimmer of dark. I am not getting any thoughts from it, but something tells me it shouldn't be there.

"Got it!" I heard Hannah call. She had the beast caught in a grasp of fire. She was burning it. Melania was now slicing the beast into little beast parts. Thats game.

Chapter 44: Julius' Death.

-New play view: Zakary-

The walls went back to the ground. I saw the four fiends form back into Julius. He was now all beaten up, cut, bruised. He looked like he wasn't able to move more than two feet without falling.

"Zakary, i hope you are ready. Your friends may have spoke, but i have the worst news for you."

"Hm, you still have enough strength to speak?"

"Funny, but do you know why Heliena wanted you to take her here?" Julius asked.

I stopped. I really had no idea.

"Ah, she never told you. As you probably know, there is supposed to be a person who takes their life for the Mana Goddes to survive for three more life times." He told me.

He can't be saying...

"Thats right, you walked her here, to kill her." Julius said with a small laugh.

Damn. I should've known by the garb she wears. She is a priestess. One to be sacrificed.

"I don't care. I am keeping my promise." I yelled at him.

"So, you would willingly kill the woman you've come to love?"

This was a hard question, mostly because i never thought of loving her. Not in the context he ment. Was i willing to let Liena die?

"Julius, i am not the sacrifice. You know that. I carry the vial with the soul of the Sacrifice." Liena yelled at him.

"Damn, i was hoping you'd forget that part girl. Fine, i'll just kill the boy."

I walked up to him. I was stopped by Mana. I looked at the sword on my back. I pulled it out, and held it high. A glimmering light shone out bright. This was the one Mana that Julius wanted. True Mana. I looked at Julius. He looked at me alarmed.

"I- Impossible! Not even a Gemma could bring the light to that blade!" He was amazed and scared.

"Good, i guess that means that you are scared of me." I am starting to feel weird. Maybe it's the Mana from the sword. "Ready to die?"

"I'll give you one shot Zakary. You and me, one on one."

"I only have my life to lose, you're on!" I moved fast. This blade seems to enhance my abilities. No matter how fast i claim to be, this made my feel so much faster. I swung. He moved, but litterally with enough time to save all but some hair. He was far back, and i ran right at him. With him being injured, this won't last long. Everytime i was in enough space to hit him, he moved. He was always going to my left. I caught this by the fourth time. I ran at him this time. He's mine. When he moved i missed, but he went left like i thought. I ran one last time. This is it.

"Julius!" I shouted as my blade sliced through his stomach. The blade was seeming a little heavy now. Whats wrong with me?

"Y- you wretched brat, you killed me." He vaporized into a burst of pure Mana.

"Yes! I killed him. Everyone looked at me and smiled. This sword was getting heavy. Mana must weight a tonne. Everyone turned and went for the door. I started to follow when i dropped the Sword of Mana. I feel, weird. My wings hurt, my arms won't move, my legs refuse to walk. I feel like, I am being ripped appart!

Chapter 45: Chaos, the demon that resides on Zak.

-New play view: Heliena-

He wasn't moving. Zak is just standing there! I ran to him, but i litterally hit a wall of Mana. I couldn't get past. It was solid.

"Guys, someone get him!" I shouted at everyone.

"I can't. Theres something stopping me from getting past!" Kristian shouted back. "Zak, if you die now, i am going to hunt your soul!"

"Kristian! Help him!" I was going crazy.

"I can't Heliena! The Mana!" Kristian wasn't looking at me. He must actually be worried about Zak. I am too!

"Jason, beat it down!" I am going mad! He became a giant. He started pounding at it, but Zak shouted when Jason made the first hit. So he reverted.

"Heliena, can you burst the Mana wall? What kind is it?" Kristian asked.

"I- I don't know this Mana. I haven't ever came across it!"

"Is it linked to Zak?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, i can tell it's linked, but, this Mana, it isn't even shared with the Sword of Mana. So there is two different Mana that i don't know."

"The Sword of Mana gives a pure Mana. So, if there is pure, and you can't tell this, is it evil Mana?!" Kristian asked. He turned before i answered and shouted. "Zakary! I swear! You had better be acting this, just to show off."

"Zak! Come on, lets go! Stop doing this!" Jason shouted at him. Something is changing with Zak. He is changing color. He is turning red at his hands, his body is a sickly green. His height increased. He, HE GREW TWO MORE ARMS! He now has a tail, his wings are now more, dragon, or- or demon-like. His feet tore through his shoes. Infact, all of his clothes tore, except pants, thank you goddess. Zak isn't him anymore. If he is, something is corrupting him.

"Zak!" I shouted, he better be listening. "If you become a demon, i will have to kill you!"

"I- I am no longer that filthy creation known as Zakary. I am- I am-"

"Zakary!" Kristian backed off a bit.

"I"

"Zak!" Jason started to spread his wings.

"Am"

"Zakary Kadusumori Dellarobia!" I shouted and backed away.

"Chaos!"

The mentioning of his name, sent shock to all of us. Except maybe Coal, Brittney, Hannah, and Melania. They aren't aware of this world much, and they have been here a while now.

"C- Chaos? You can't be, i am the one that has the soul..." Kristian looked lost.

"No, you are no reincarnation. I am the one, true, Chaos. Don't think that because you were related to this body, means i will let you live either. You will all die. Be the first to die by a god. The God of Discord!"

"No, you are just controlling Zak. We will remove you from him!" I shouted him.

"Ah, you. Priestess. I think you should be the first to die. Just so no goddess rears in this bloodfest." Chaos roared loud.

The wall was down. Chaos must've gotten the time he needed. I want him dead. Kristian walked up.

"Well, if you are Chaos, then that means i am Cosmos!" He shouted.

"Cosmos." He said eerily. "She, we used to rule this land together. She always kept the peace, and i started going bad. But you know. Bad is so MUCH BETTER!" Chaos shouted as he started at all of us. All of us managed to make it out of his way without any harm. Kristian and Jason were in the sky, the rest of us are grounded.

No. Fair.

Chaos looked a little confused. I guess he wasn't expecting us to avoid him.

"Pesky brats. I see you want to die with a fight. Fine, just know, fighting just makes the pain, SO much worse!"

I saw Jason in the sky, studying Chaos. My guess, to become him. But, as this went on, i watch Chaos start muttering something.

"Hellfire!" He shouted. Fire started erupting from the ground in devestating blasts. This fire was so hot, being close was enough to singe some hair, and my arm to an extent. I can still fight, but man does it hurt. Everyone else seemed to make it okay. No one can seem to move otherwise. We are all too scared to attack for fear of instant death.

"Tsunami!" Chaos was spouting off spells. He must know the four dangerious ones. Hellfire, Tsunami, Earthquake, and Aerostorm. Casting all of those WILL cast a secondary spell. Meteor. If that spell goes off, we can consider all chances of survival out of the question. The wave from the Tsunami crashed into all of us. We were pushed to the back wall with a sickening crack. We all fell to the ground. Jason and Kristian managed to avoid it, but the rest of us had to suffer from being on the ground.

"Guys, stop him from casting all four of the spells." I shouted up at them. They both nodded at me, not letting Chaos leave their sight.

"Earthquake!" I heard Chaos shout. He is a little far away now. Kristian flew right at him as he finished the word,forcing the spell to not resolve. Dealing a devastating strike at Chaos. Jason was now a second Chaos. He felt the flow as he started at Chaos.

"Ah, a shape shifter. A rare talent." Chaos said with ease. The attack Kristian dealt was like nothing!

"Yeah? Well a rare talent will kill you. Hellfire!" Jason shouted. I felt the earth tense up as a second column rose under Chaos.

"Damn copycat!" Chaos shouted. That showed a little pain.

"Okay," I muttered to myself, "I know some spells. Like, healing. Not needed. Wait..." "Cure" And my arm was better. I wish i remembered this when i fell out of the sky with Zak.

"Starfall!" I heard on of the Chaos' say. When Jason morphes, you can't tell any difference aside from slight color difference. I looked to the sky, and saw stars falling toward the 'bad Chaos' and felt happy. But, how does Jason know something like that?

Chaos was hurt by this. He actually started to bleed, but he was now also furious. His skin changed to a more liquid lava color, and he hunched over. Jason flew up a bit more.

"Flare!" Jason said next. Starfall, Flare, if he casts Holy next, he can cast a spell more controlled, and more devastating than Meteor. The spell, Ultima. That will level Chaos. But, if we kill Chaos, won't we Zak too?

Chapter 46: Feral Chaos

"Jason, don't cast Holy!" I shouted at him.

"What, why? We need to kill this creature." He shouted back.

"You can't kill me, and salvage your friend, thats why." Chaos said with a sneer. "Killing me, leaves nothing left of Zak. Not even a remnant. No soul to revive, nothing."

"Dang. Chaos! Leave Zak now!" Brittney shouted.

"What, so i can be killed and you all have your friend, i think not. He is my trump card. It's your choice. Kill me and Zak, or save the world. It's obvious what you will pick, but i know you won't do it with an empy heart." Chaos was now on all six. He looked up and roared loudly. We all knew.

"I am sorry Zak, Ho-" Jason started as he was attacked by Chaos. He was now on the ground and being pummeled untill he threw Chaos off. No one else, not even i, am moving. All of us know how this will end. Why can't this be some movie where we have a happy ending, with Zak. I ran up to Chaos. I know he wants to die, if we don't kill him, he will kill the world. He was always trying to protect everyone. So we have to do this. I touched Chaos, and froze him.

"Three spells, followed by it's final product. Go Jason." I shouted.

"I knew i should've killed you priestess. I hope you know, in order for me to stay frozen, you will die too."

I started to process this. I can't move, or Chaos can, so if i stand still with him, i will die. I don't want to risk death. No, Zak will die, i will go with him. He needs someone to talk to as a Mana Ghost.

"I don't care! I am one of millions of people, my death makes no difference!" I shouted. Chaos's face was now twisted with horror. He knew i ment it.

"Flare!" A burst of energy erupted on Chaos. "Holy!" The sky darkened, revealing orbs of pure light, pelting Chaos. "Starfall!" Stars made their way right at Chaos. He was now aware, we are going to kill him. He will die, now. "Ultima." Jason's passion faded. He knew what he was doing, but he didn't want to do it. He wanted to save Zak too. I know this is hard on everyone. The final spell started to resolve. The orange lava-like pattern erupted, enveloping Chaos, i was forced back. I was sparred from the attack, Chaos was as good as dead from this strike. As it calmed, i saw Chaos still there, flying.

"Damn kids. You actually did it." He looked at Jason, me, and everyone else. "I am only a remnant. I will soon fade. But know, Zak is dead, along with the soul of Chaos. Although, discord flows like a river through the hearts of men. I will return, and your ancestors will have to face a threat like me, again. Be gone, mortals." Chaos faded in a small, flickering flame. The sky seemed brighter now. The world seems happier. So, why can't we be.

"Why? Why did he have to go too?" Hannah muttered.

"Idiot, now that he's gone, we all are going to be sad..." I heard Makenna say.

"His life was devoted to keeping everyone safe. He was successful, but he shouldn't have had to die!" I heard from Kristian.

"Why?" Brittney was crying.

"Mana, it keeps us alive, but was the death of Zak..." I heard from Jason as he landed, and reverted to normal.

"Zakary..." Melania sobbed.

"Zakary Kadusumori Dellarobia you idiot!" I shouted through my tears. I hate to cry, but this is hard to live with.

"H- He is dead. His soul is non-existant." I heard from Coal.

"Mana goddess! Please bring him back! He doesn't deserve death for all he'd done! Please!" I shouted at the sky. Silence. This, this really was the death of Zak. He'd kept all his promisses.

"I wish he was still here, i should've made him promise to stay with us. I wish... I wish he was back." I said quietly. We all stood up. I walked toward the Mana Tree. I took out the bottle i had kept with me, and opened it and watched the soul float to the tree. There was a small glow, but i turned and walked out. I was greeted by everyone with sad looks. Emptyness.

"Lets go home." Hannah said. I watched her, Melania, and Brittney walk off. No "Goodbyes" or anything. I looked at the rest of us.

"Well, lets go find a home. Zak wouldn't want us to stop living over him." I said, i know i am bad with emotions. I can't hold this sadness. I hate it, but it's just how it's going to work.

Chapter 47: Epilogue

Well, with the passing of Zak, we all lived on a full life. Hannah became an Ecologist.

Melania became a military stratigist.

Brittney became a stay-at-home mom, with a two kids. She named them after us. Her son Zakary, and her daughter Heliena. The man she married is a doctor in neuropathology.

Coal lives in Topple, running a nursery for children.

Jason now runs Granz Castle, the home of Dark Lord, and is doing well.

I live in a small cabin just outside of Topple. I live alone. I hunt, alone. I try to be happy for the sake of others, but after 20ish years, you lose hope. I still want Zak to come back to us, to me. I have the Sword of Mana in my home. It's blade still glimmering with faint light. I will live my life, knowing he did his best to let me.

-new play view: Zakary-

Hey, i bet this surprises you a bit, i am dead after all. I am a ghost now. I just want to share some words. Everyone else did for the most part.

You all know i kept my promisses. My friends were always my priority. Heck, even Kristian was important to me. I may have been all "kill, kill, kill." But i tried to keep people safe, a fight, to stop the fighting. Obviously, it worked. As for what happened to my corruption, i had the soul of Chaos, not Cosmos. Kristian was the real reincarnation of Cosmos, we had thought it opposite.

We may not be with you, but you reading this far in the story means you cared to read. You made connections to us, got scared when we were, and even was trying to think of what was going to happen next. I thank you. And, one last promise. I promise, i am with you. Forever, and always.


End file.
